A Vacation Surprise
by JasmineCullen079
Summary: What was supposed to be a family vacation, becomes a once in a lifetime opportunity for one lucky Undertaker fan.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Unexpected Meetings..

I should've known this was a stupid idea. A family vacation, a bonding experience, my ex claimed when he'd asked me on this trip. I fought not to roll my eyes. Now maybe I should explain a few things. My ex and I separated and divorced before our youngest son, who is now 3, was born. He was an abusive asshole with an easy to trigger temper. We have not been on civil grounds for about as long as our eldest son, whose 4, has been alive. This trip was actually proposed by his new fiancée, who has three kids of her own from a prior relationship. Add to that his girlfriend before me, who has his now six year old son. Plus her new husband and their baby daughter. So seven kids, and five adults, in a seven bedroom, three bathroom semi private bungalow. All in all a nice idea in theory just not in practice. Especially when Trisha and I don't get along. From the moment we got here she did nothing but complain about what I was wearing. Which brings me to the next bit of explaining I have to do. I was wearing a black tank top with a picture of my favorite wrestler, The Undertaker on it. It was a present from a friend for a birthday past. Incidentally this friend was the one to get me into wrestling in the first place. Trisha was disapproving loudly as we walked along the boardwalk. The vacation location was Disneyworld, but at the moment we were at the beach, resting after a day of traveling. The kids had just had dinner, and we watched as they played in the sand and the older ones ventured to the waters edge to put their toes in the ocean. Her complaining was earning her attention from a group a small ways away.

"Shut up already. I don't care if you don't like it. You can dislike the Undertaker all you want, but I like him so leave him alone." I looked up preparing to say more when the guy in the other group caught my eye. He was looking at me, and though he was sitting I noticed the cords of muscles along his tattooed arms. His long dark hair was tied off his face in a ponytail. A red bandana was tied across his forehead. What caught me most was the deep green of his eyes, it clicked the second he stood who he was. Of all the luck it was the Undertaker himself.

"Trisha, shut the fuck up." I rounded on her, in an effort to cover the fact he was heading this way. Cover my shock more like it. In rounding on her, I'd turned my back to him. She must have noticed him over my shoulder, cause I watched her glance at the face on my top, and at the man behind me several times. Her mouth closed with an audible snap.

"Ladies." he said. Damn it, his voice was every bit as sensual in real life as on the television. I could listen to him forever, that was the effect he had on me. Oh please don't let me do anything stupid, I prayed as I turned around to face him.

"Problem here?" he asked, I wanted to vanish.

"No, Taker. Not at all." I settled for his ring name, cause though I knew what his real name was, I wasn't going to use it till he said I could. He just smirked like he knew what I'd been thinking.

"Name's Mark." he answered, the soft accent in his voice more pronounced the more he spoke.

"Annalyse." I said, reaching to shake the hand he'd extended. His grip was firm but measured. Like he was keeping his strength in check. If I had to guess I'd say he was. He grinned then and I had to pull my hand away to keep him from noticing how he affected me.

"Who's the gaping fish?"

"Oh I'm sorry, this is Trisha." I felt silly, stop it I told myself. Act like a fucking grown-up for fucks sake.

"Does she speak?" he asked, leaning down slightly. I turned to look at her. Her face was beet red, at least she'd closed her mouth. I snorted.

"Can't shut her up most of the time." I returned to looking up at him. You know he's tall when you see him on TV. But standing in front of him is a bit intimidating.

"I'm sorry." I said, though I felt stupid. But I just had to ensure she hadn't unintentionally offended him. He laughed, a full rich sound that probably isn't what you'd expect him to sound like at all.

"Don't be, it takes a great deal to offend me." he said once he'd stopped laughing. Of course as soon as he did, I wanted to hear more. Damn repressed libido, I cursed my body's apparent lack of restraint. He's married, I chanted to myself.

"Good. I think." I had the urge to giggle.

"Annalyse, what's going on?" my ex, Michael finally made his presence known.

"Your fiancée was a little too loud in vocalizing her dislike of a certain wrestler. As luck would have it, said wrestler heard her." I explained all the while stealing glances at Mark to gauge his reaction to what I'd said.

"Oh." was all Michael said. I said a silent prayer of thanks to whichever deity had stolen his tongue.

"I'm the Undertaker, but you can call me Mark." was all he said, and I watched the color drain out of Michael's face.

"Oh shit. You're the Undertaker." he managed not to stutter.

"Yup that would be me." the taller man grinned good naturedly.

"Are we ready to go, the kids need to get to bed soon." I turned my attention back to my ex. Trisha had taken the first chance to slip away.. Bitch, I thought sourly.

A.N. Standard disclaimer I do not own or know the Undertaker, or his family. Or anything WWE related for that matter. Practice not profit is my motto so hope you like..


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 We Meet Again.

We got to the bungalow without much difficulty. Trisha remained silent for which I was grateful. The flight had been long and tedious. My patience was gone so as soon as my kids were sleeping I opened a bottle of vodka. Which I proceeded to drink straight. I'd showered and put my shorts on with a different Taker tee, that I tied to show off the abs I'd worked so hard for. I'd never been to Florida before, so I was unprepared for the heat. My room was nearest the main door, my boys were in the room next to it. I took a long pull and tried vainly to get my head out of the gutter. I headed out to the back deck and watched the sun disappear. I don't know how long I sat out there, listening to the I-pod, that I'd actually nicked from my brother. It had been my sanity saver on the plane, helping me tune out Trisha and her non stop talk. Connie would be here in two days, so I was on my own till then. Or so I thought, I came back to reality when the bottle was taken out of my hand. I pulled out my ear buds.

"Hey!" I snapped indignantly. The answering laugh made my skin tingle.

"Fancy seeing you here." came out in the all too familiar drawl. I groaned, oh boy was I in trouble now. Somebody up high had it in for me, I was sure of it now.

"Can I have my bottle back, please?" I asked, as polite as I could. Had it been someone like my ex, I wouldn't have even bothered.

"It's empty." he answered, holding the bottle to the light coming from the house. He tilted it for emphasis, and I saw a small amount swirl.

"No it's not. Now can I please have it back, please Mark?" I asked, proud that I wasn't whining.

"Did you drink all that by yourself?" he asked as he relented and handed it over.

"Yes."

"Aren't you drunk, yet?" he sounded puzzled. I guess he thought I'd be a light weight.

"No." I said, as I knocked back the last of the bottle. I let the silence settle, as I tried to determine if I wanted more. And if I did go get another bottle, the odds of Mark actually letting me keep it. Our silence was broken by Sara.

"I'm sleeping in the girls room." she said. I ignored her, seizing my chance to get more booze. I went inside, went to the bathroom and ran into Michael as I came out to the living room.

"There you are, where have you been?" he was talking quietly.

"Outside, avoiding her." I didn't bother keeping my voice down. I just walked to the bar, and selected another bottle. Jagermeister this time. Opening it, I took a straight shot. Michael winced.

"How can you do that?"

"Practice." I replied, heading back to the deck.

"So you've seen who has the other rooms here?" he asked. Getting to his point at last.

"Yeah. So what?" I could care less for what ever he had to say. But better to let him say it now and get it over with.

"Doesn't he scare you?" he was of course referring to Mark. Here's where I have something else to explain. Michael was physically abusive to me when we were together. So I knew without thought that there was nothing Mark could or would ever do that would make me fear him. Not after all the shit I went through with the idiot in front of me.

"No, not when all I have to do is remember everything you did to me. All the times you beat me, all the times you raped me. There is nothing he can do that will ever come close. So remember that before you say something else stupid." and with that I turned on my heel and walked out, passing Sara at the sliding door.

"Night." was all she said.

"Night." I returned. See my momma didn't raise no bitch. Michael made me that way. Mark had moved to sit on the stairs leading to a small beach. I sat beside him, leaning back to take a healthy pull from my new bottle.

"Brought a new friend, huh?" he chuckled, but I could tell he wasn't as happy as he'd been when I went in. Reading people is a little talent of mine, made sharper by the alcohol.

"Yup, want some?" I was only partly serious. I half expected him to say no, but he took the bottle and took a gulp.

"Jagermeister. Geez girly you don't mess around do ya?"

"Nope. Me like hard liquor." I popped the p for emphasis. I like other hard things too, my mental voice piped up. I beat it down with a club.

"So no girly drinks for you?" he asked, handing me back the bottle.

"Only if you want to wear it." I replied. Even though there is one drink I will make the exception for, and drink by the gallon. But I'd be fucked in hell before admitting it, especially to him. I so didn't want to make a fool of myself.

"So what took ya?" he asked, after stealing another drink.

"Had a run in with the concern patrol."

"Oh Gaping Fish's fiancé." he chuckled again. I have a feeling she's never going to hear the end of that. As a matter of fact I know she won't, cause I won't let her.

"Yup and my ex-husband to boot." I said as I finished the bottle. Might as well give him details now, since it looked like we'd be seeing a lot of each other.

"Oh."

"Yeah, he wanted to know if you scared me." I let that sink in.

"Well shoot, darlin. Why does he think you'd be scared of me?" he was making an effort to understand.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately. No offence honey, but you're the fucking Undertaker." I said.

"Oh none taken, but.. Oh" he stopped for a few minutes. I fought the urge to laugh like a hyena. A drunk hyena, not a pretty sight.

"So what'd you tell him?" he continued at last.

"Ah no of course. There's nothing you could do that'll ever top what he did." and oops I said too much.

"And what exactly did he do?" the was a bit of anger in his tone now. Damn my big mouth. Apparently my hesitation answered his question, because he moved on.

"Is that the reason he's your ex?"

"Yeah." I admitted. Hopefully the uncomfortable part of this conversation was over. I watched with all of a drunk's ability as he raked his hands through his hair. Mostly I watched the way the muscles of his arms bunched and flexed with the movement. That was enough for me, I swooned and closed my eyes. Married, he's married I forcefully reminded myself. That didn't stop my brain from conjuring up some naughty images. Fuck. I will end up making an idiot of myself yet. I just know it.

"You alright?" he asked, and I hoped I could pass it off as just being intoxicated.

"Never better?" I replied, trying not to yawn.

"Time for bed I think." he said, which meant my yawn didn't go unnoticed. Secretly I agreed, though the horny part of my brain was screaming it's protests. I ignored it as best I could, and a few minutes later Mark helped me to my feet. I didn't even sway. Go me! I did a little mental victory dance.

"Nice shirt." I had to look down at it before I understood what he'd said. Or actually why he'd said it. It would look better on your bedroom floor, the little voice in my head pointed out. I managed to bite my tongue before I said it out loud.

"Oh, thanks." was all I could manage. He just smiled and headed to his room. Oh this trip was going to be interesting after all.

A.N. Standard disclaimer applies. I only own Annalyse and her crew.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Breakfast Banter.

I woke up when my youngest son, Caylen, burst into the room.

"Momma potty, momma potty." he chanted while doing the potty dance. Pulling on my shorts, and Taker tee I got up to show the three year old to the bathroom. The house was still quiet, but Zachary got up a few minutes later and the bathroom ritual repeated. I put the TV on for the boys. Turning for the kitchen, I smelled coffee. No one in my party drank coffee so that meant either Mark or Sara was up. Sure enough it was Mark. It's too early for naughty thoughts.

"Morning." he greeted, while I raided the fridge to make breakfast.

"Morning. Sleep well?" I asked, moving to get a bowl and crack the eggs.

"Uh huh. Slept fine, how bout you? Hung over?" he asked moving to let me back in the fridge. This kitchen was not big enough for both of us.

"No. I don't get hangovers, so I slept fine." I replied, as I stirred the pancake batter. A few minutes passed in silence till the coffee finished. By then I had pancakes, eggs, hash browns, and toast almost done. I made as much as I could, figuring Mark would probably eat too.

"Coffee?" he asked, pouring two mugs full of the black liquid.

"Sure. Thanks." I said, taking the mug from his outstretched hand. I multitasked around the kitchen, finishing up the food while adding cream and sugar to my coffee. I tried to ignore the way he watched me.

"Hungry?" I asked, dishing up my sons plates. I had to fight the urge to laugh when his eyebrows hit his hairline.

"Help yourself, cause I wouldn't eat when Trisha cooks if I were you. She can't even boil water." I dished up my plate and sat at the table. I saw him shake his head a few times before picking up the plate I'd set aside for him and filling it. We sat in silence and ate, Michael got up as I finished. I eyed everyone's plates. Caylen was almost done as was Zac. Mark still had about half a plate, but needed more coffee. I got up to get myself more, grabbing his cup when I walked past him. Refilling both cups, putting my plate in the sink, and adding the cream and sugar to mine. No sooner had I sat Mark's cup down in front of him, then Michael came out the bathroom. I just sat back down and watched my sons finish.

"Done mommy." Zac announced proudly.

"Ok. Leave your plate, go wash your hands and then you can pick your clothes." I told him. I knew Michael was staring between Mark and I, but I knew he was afraid to mouth off to the bigger man.

"You made breakfast?" he asked at last. I wanted to smack him. I hadn't been much of a cook while we were married, but learned fast. I had kids to feed after all. Taking a healthy swig of coffee, I meant to answer but Mark decided he was done.

"Thanks for breakfast. I'll take care of my own plate." he butted in as he stood.

"Your welcome." I replied. Michael was just dying to say something I could tell. And I'd bet the ten bucks I had in my pocket, it wouldn't be anything nice.

"Are you done with the coffee?" Mark asked from the kitchen. I looked at my cup and decided I was.

"Yeah, just turn the pot off I guess." I replied, still ignoring Michael. I wondered if Mark suspected what my ex was thinking, and if he did, was he playing up to his suspicions.

"Done now mommy." Caylen chose that moment to interrupt.

"Ok. Go wash your hands, and pick your clothes." I told him, and he left the table. Michael looked hurt that his son hadn't even spared him a glance. I just got up and went to start the dishes. Otherwise I was in danger of saying something mean.

"I already did the dishes." Mark spoke as soon as I walked in. I couldn't think of a reply fast enough.

"Since you cooked, I cleaned. Sounded fair." he added, once it became apparent I wasn't able to talk. Mentally shaking myself, snap out of it girlie.

"Alright. That is fair, thanks." I might have said more, but the sounds of arguing children had me spinning on my heel and walking to see who was fighting. It was my boys, arguing over a shirt. Since they are so close in age, they wear pretty much the same size. They had a Cars tee and were playing tug of war with it.

"I want it."

"No, I want it."

"Alright that's enough. Give me the shirt. Now neither of you can wear it." I snapped causing Zac to let go of it and Caylen to go flying backwards.

"But mommy!" Zac started to whine.

"Time out. Get there." I pointed to the corner. I don't tolerate whining displays. Zac hurried to the corner, dropping the shirt on the way. I picked it up, and tossed it over my shoulder.

"Four minutes, Zachary."

"I got clothes, mommy." Caylen spoke.

"Get dressed honey. Then we'll get our agenda in order."

"What's a agenda?" Caylen asked as he pulled off his pajama shirt and put on his new tee.

"It's a schedule, sweetie." I told him.

"Your time outs over Zac. Get dressed please." as I walked out to get myself dressed. By that time, Trisha, her kids, plus Sara and the two little girls that I knew were Marks. All were dressed and the kids sat at the table eating bowls of cereal.

"Sleep well?" Sara asked when I took the vacant seat beside her. If she could be pleasant to me then I'd be the same. Plus it gave me someone besides Mark to talk to. Which made me notice he was the only one not present.

"Yea. I did. Thanks, you?" I returned the question. And surprised myself with being able to remain sincere.

"Fine once I got the girls to sleep. I slept with them, since Mark snores." she replied.

"I do not." his voice made it into the room before he did. I laughed silently, but I think Sara caught on cause she chuckled a little too, especially when he walked in drying his hair. I'd never known a guy with hair that long so it was odd. A half hour later we piled into the cars and left. For a day of sightseeing and all the kids wanted to ride some rides.

A.N. Standard disclaimer applies. I am planning a chapter in Marks POV but dunno when it will be.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Time passes.

The next couple days passed in a blur. The only moments I got to talk to Mark was in the morning over breakfast. Which I continued to make, but he would always make the coffee. Or at night over a bottle of my choice of booze. Zac and Caylen usually passed out as soon as their heads hit the pillow. We were so busy during the day that they weren't getting their normal afternoon naps. Connie would be here tomorrow, with Nicolas. Her husband couldn't get the time off work so he would be staying home with the baby. I knew Michael was dreading having both of his exes in the same confined area with his new girl. But he dug this grave, so I'd let him lay in it. Tonight I sat on the deck watching the sun, and slinging back Vodka. I'd already put my pajama's on, an itty bitty pair of shorts and the Taker tank I'd worn the first day here. I'd done well for keeping my thoughts out of the gutter, but damn it was hard.

"Thought I'd find you here." Mark came out of the house. He'd been on bedtime duty with his kids.

"It's so pretty." I was of course talking about the sun set, but a glance at him had me putting a double meaning to that statement. All he wore were black sweat pants, leaving the generously muscled upper half of his body bare. Fuck, that's not helpful. I badly wanted to touch him, just to make sure he was real and in front of me. Instead I tightened my grip on the bottle.

"Yeah. That it is." his voice sent chills down my spine. I tossed back another mouthful of vodka. My train of thought hit the gutter at his words.

"Are you going to share that?" he asked pulling the other deck chair beside me. I contemplated telling him no, but handed the bottle over.

"She always talk to him like that?" he asked taking a long pull. I determinedly didn't watch, I had enough fantasies about that mouth, my brain needed no more ammunition.

"Dunno. Personally don't give a flying fuck on a rolling doughnut." I replied, brutal but true. Michael was my ex for a number of reasons, and a lousy father. The only thing I counted on him for was child support.

"Ouch."

"She's just pissed cause Connie will be here tomorrow." I didn't recall if I had already told him that.

"Another ex?"

"Yup. She was the girlfriend before he and I got together, they split before I knew him though. She was already pregnant. Trisha's just being insecure." I wasn't in the mood to tell the whole story, which wasn't real pretty.

"You know what?" Mark's voice went quiet.

"What?" I asked, unsure of what to make in the change of topic.

"I like that your so honest. No beating around the bush. You say what you mean, and that's refreshing." he finished, his tone seemed nervous. Now I'd been told that before, minus the refreshing part anyway. A few people hadn't liked my honest streak, but that's just how I am. Sugar coating ain't a skill of mine, mostly cause I've never seen the point. I was stunned somewhat to hear him say that.

"Wow." was all I could manage. Compliments were not something I was used too.

"You also have yet to act like the fan I know you are. Most get all starry eyed at meeting a celebrity, but you don't seem bothered. Which I'll admit is a switch. I like it though." he was being honest and I was more then a little surprised that he'd noticed. I went to a great deal of mental struggle to keep from acting like an obsessed fan girl.

"You'd be impressed at the amount of mental effort I put into acting normal around you. I don't really want to embarrass myself by acting like a horny ring rat. So well I am glad you appreciate the effort, it's not as easy as it seems." there I said it. Basically admitted that I had to really make myself behave normally. He seemed content to let silence settle, but it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable.

"So I do affect you, you just won't show it?" he asked just when I thought the subject was closed. He'd just hit the nail on the head. My dignity would never allow me to act like a fool in front of anyone, much less a married man. As soon as I thought it I said it.

"I'm not married." whatever I had thought to say vanished.

"Oh."

"Yeah, we split up about four years ago. I even had the tattoo of her name removed." I'd noticed that some time ago, at Wrestlemania actually. I'd thought maybe he'd covered it, so I'd watched some old Raw episodes and sure enough no longer saw the tattoo.

"I noticed it was gone at Wrestlemania, but I thought you'd just covered it." I wasn't going to admit to anything else. I didn't do it and you can't prove it.

"Nope. It was a mutual split though. We just agreed that with me gone so much, it wasn't going to last. We tried as hard as we could but in the end, it was for the best." I had no idea what to say.

"I'm sorry. I know that doesn't really help, but it's the best I can do. I just don't know what else to say." I settled for remaining as honest as I could.

"Thanks for the sentiment, even though you have a point. Saying sorry really doesn't do much. At least you mean it. Your not just saying it, for the sake of saying it." his tone remained somewhat sad.

"Ok, enough sad talk, we are supposed to be having fun." I smirked and handed over the liquor.

"Good idea. No more sad talk, I've more then earned a vacation." he grinned as he took the proffered drink. I smiled too, thinking just maybe this vacation might actually be worth remembering.

A.N. Don't own. Just playing with.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5. Movie Night.

A vacation to remember, nice thought, to bad my luck sucks balls. I thought sourly, just as I'd started enjoying myself. A friend of mine called me to tell me he'd done something he knew I'd be pissed at him for. I won't rehash the entire conversation, but let's just say it entailed a lot of yelling and swearing. Luckily I was by myself, I'd gotten an e-mail from work, and decided to edit the project so I wouldn't have to rush through it when I got back to the office. I'm a graphic designer for a web site company. This current assignment was for a wrestling site that was working in cooperation with the WWE, and it needed a graphics layout for a page dedicated to the Undertaker. My co-worker knew I liked him, so she'd sent me that part of the assignment. I was almost done with it, when my phone rang. Mark and Sara had taken my boys with them and their girls after breakfast this morning. So I could work in peace. I had expected it to be Mark, but the caller ID said Collin. Needless to say, it didn't end well, I told Collin I never wanted to hear from him again. I had showered, changed and finished my project by the time Mark and Sara got back. I was on the back deck watching the sun disappear and working steadily through my second bottle of Jagermeister.

"Is this a habit?" Mark asked joining me on the deck, I jumped surprised, I hadn't heard them come back. I took a drink and refused to answer. I knew if I didn't tread carefully I would say something mean, and I didn't want to get Mark mad at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked when his attempt to steal my bottle, was met with a growl. Normally I let him, but tonight I was not in the mood. I didn't know how much I wanted to say, or how to say it, so I maintained my silence. I immediately felt guilty, here he was going out of his way to be nice and I was being a bitch.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I lost the battle with the tears that wanted out, despite the fact that I wanted to remain angry. I sniffled in an attempt to keep them at bay but it failed.

"I had a fight with a friend. Ex-friend now."

"Oh. Can I ask why?"

"I don't really know how to explain it. Or even where to start." I replied honestly, cause I really didn't.

"Start at the beginning." his reply was calm. I took a deep draw from the bottle and a deep breath. This was going to be embarrassing.

"Collin has been my friend for years, at times more then just a friend. He was one of the only guys that Michael couldn't chase away. He's had an on again off again relationship with a girl that was my best friend for as many years as I can recall. Things we're ok till their most recent split, when she got all pissed at me cause she thought I was the reason he broke up with her." I paused, unsure of how to continue.

"There's more I take it." I nodded to answer the question.

"She has a thing for leaving him to go screw around. She's never out and out cheated, but she cuts it pretty close. He's older then her, by sixteen years, to be exact. So the first time she did it we thought it was just her curiosity, you know being young and wanting to see what else was out there. But about a year later she did it again. Left him out of the blue for a guy she'd met on Myspace."

"And he took her back after the second time?" he asked. Clearly thinking Collin insane. Nice to see we agreed.

"Yes, he did. But it gets better. She left him a couple more times, but not for anyone else. And he took her back every time. This last time she left him for a guy that was Collin's best friend." I paused there when Mark snorted.

"That's royally fucked up. I could never do that, keep taking back someone that's played me like that."

"Well there's more, I didn't get to the best part yet. She got pregnant by the last guy. And she just had the baby, the Monday before Wrestle Mania XXVI. A little boy, that he's ninety percent sure aint his. But it seems he's taken her back now anyway. Which is what he finally got the balls to tell me. I had figured something was up, cause he normally calls me every couple of days. He's fond of my boys, and they were the same of him cause he played the daddy role." I finished at last. The whole mess, though embarrassing was now off my chest. I felt somewhat better.

"That doesn't really explain why your upset." Mark pointed out after a few minutes silence, in which I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head. I was waiting for him to decide to make a hasty getaway. Not that I would have blamed him in the slightest. I'd long ago accepted that there was something about me that chased people away. I knew that my attitude didn't help matters but it was my defense mechanism. Because as I learned time and time again, people I let close always ended up hurting me. I hung my head, and let tears creep down my cheeks.

"I'm just tired of getting screwed over by the people I thought I could count on. I told him I never wanted to talk to him again. You know the week I stayed at his house, he told me he wanted us to try a relationship. I thought about it for awhile, but ultimately said no. I was never really interested in him like that. I liked things the way they were, especially after Michael. I tend to avoid anything of a serious nature with men." there now I was finished. I'd never actually told Mark the hell Michael put me through but I think I have given hints, mostly in moments like these where my brain wasn't keeping my mouth on it's leash.

"That whole situation is beyond fucked. But you know it's not your fault, he obviously has a few issues. And I don't know about her, but I do know I'd never take someone like that back. Once maybe, but that would be it." he paused when I sniffled, and looked over at me. I ducked my head, trying to hide behind my hair. A few minutes passed in silence and I was able to get myself under enough control to prevent a major breakdown.

"Everyone's elected to watch a movie, I was supposed to see if you wanted to come in but I'll bet they've started without us." he spoke quietly. It took me a few mental slaps to keep my mouth shut, otherwise I would've told him the exact effect his voice has on me.

"Probably, but I should go in and put my kids to bed." I managed to speak and stand without face planting. A major feat considering I'd had a great deal to drink, and the world was only tilted slightly. I focused on the task of walking, pretending not to notice Mark following, ready to catch me should I fall. Once the kids were tucked into bed, yet another feat I pulled off, the rest of the adults were ready to start movie number two. Having already polished off two bottles of Jager, and one of vodka, I was in the mood for some whiskey. Mark was perched on a bar stool, listening to the others argue about the next movie. I had to squeeze past him to get to the rack of bottles, and selected the biggest bottle of Jack there was.

"Where do you think your going with that?" Mark asked, stopping me as I tried to get past him with the liquor.

"To sit and watch a movie." I was trying for innocent. The look on Mark's face clearly told me I failed. Oh well it was worth a shot.

"How much have you already had?" he asked blocking my path out from behind the bar. I had to crane my neck to look up at him.

"You don't want to know." I said honestly.

"Yes I do, I don't want to have to take you to the hospital cause you drank too much." the look on his face after he'd said that had me swallowing my rather sharp retort.

"How about I'll share then?" I asked, again going for innocent. Looking up at him was making my head feel funny, so I climbed up on the barstool he'd vacated. Kneeling on it, put me closer to his eye level. It also put us pretty much chest to chest, and I'll be damned if the closeness wasn't doing interesting things to me. Especially after he put his arms around me to keep me steady.

"What are you doing?" he asked, once he was sure I couldn't fall.

"Looking up at you is giving me a pain in the neck." I said it like it should have been obvious. I had the biggest urge to kiss him, but I fought it down.

"Guys?" Michael's voice. A Last Ride would be too good for that ass wad, I thought darkly. Even though I was secretly grateful, the interruption kept me from embarrassing myself.

"Last Ride, huh? I was thinking Hell's Gate." Mark replied lowly. I giggled.

"Anna?" Michael asked. Though when I looked at him, he was still a good few feet away. Out of Mark's reach, I noticed with a small amount of satisfaction. He was still afraid of the bigger man. Goody.

"What." I managed not to snap. Barely.

"We've decided on Van Helsing. Is that ok?" he asked. Though honestly he should have known better. But I got what he was doing, he asked me, so I'd ask Mark.

"It's fine by me, Mark?" I asked, still loving that I didn't have to strain to look at him anymore.

"Fine." was the reply. I think he's getting annoyed at Michael. My train of thought ended, when Mark picked me up without warning. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist, and arms about his neck. He chuckled, and headed into the living room.

A.N. hehe Cliffie I evil. Remember standard disclaimer applies. And plz review. Taker Muse happy = more story for you.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6.

Mark's POV..

I could tell she thought I would put her down, upon reaching a sofa. But I didn't, instead I sat perching her in my lap. She turned around enough to be able to see the TV. And I caught a glimpse of a tattoo on the back of her neck. I'd seen the armband, and the mask on her thigh. Just never got around to asking about them.

"How many tattoo's do you have?" I asked tracing a finger over the black circled A. I felt her shiver slightly whenever I touched her, so I knew she was attracted to me, but doing a good job of keeping it in check.

"Twelve." she answered, after a minute. I continued tracing the A.

"What's this mean?"

"Which one?" she asked. I hadn't noticed the other. So I brushed the hair completely off her neck. Sure enough there was the A, then a Japanese symbol.

"Both."

"Have you heard of the Illusionist Criss Angel?" she asked. Yes I had, but I couldn't place where I had last heard his name.

"He guest hosted Raw before Wrestle Mania. And the A is his Logo. Plus the symbol, it means loyal. He calls his fans the Loyals." she explained and it clicked. I'd met him for a moment backstage. And he wore the same logo as her tattoo, on a necklace.

"Oh. I see. So I take it you like him."

"Yeah, he's awesome. He has a show in Vegas, called Believe. I want to see it one of these days."

"I met him for a minute, backstage at Raw." I figured she'd have guessed as much.

"What's this mean?" I asked moving a finger over the armband on her right arm.

"Nothing really, it's just a Celtic knot band, but if you look closely, I have my mom's dads' name in it." she replied. So I did what she said and looked closer, I could pick out the initials LWW.

"LWW. Stands for?"

"Lewis William Watterson. He passed away in 2002." she said, and I could tell it was still a painful thing. So I changed the subject.

"What about this one?" I swept a finger over the mask.

"It's the Phantom's Mask from 'Phantom of the Opera'. And the red rose, like the ones he gives Christine. The verse is from the song, 'Music of the Night'. I love musicals and Phantom has been my favorite for years." I knew what she was talking about but couldn't say if I'd ever actually seen it. Musicals weren't really my thing.

"You know Van Hesing reminds me of you." she said it softly, so maybe I wasn't meant to hear it.

"How so?" I couldn't resist. And as I'd thought she flushed a bit. I couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or alcohol induced.

"Rewind that a second, Michael."

"Why?" he asked, eyeing us suspiciously. I'd bet my streak, I knew what he was thinking. I could tell it bothered him, to see her so close to me. To see me touching her, as I was still tracing the outline of the mask on her thigh. She was his ex-wife and the mother of two of his children. With an emphasis on ex, so he had no right to get unhappy.

"Cause I told Mark he reminds me of Van Helsing, and he doesn't get why. It would be easier to show him then explain it." she explained and I saw Sara's eyebrows raise. I knew she wasn't bothered by what I was doing. In fact she told me she'd support whatever I pursued with Anna. I just wasn't sure yet what that would be. If anything. Grudgingly he went back to the scene she wanted.

"See. Right there. With the hat and duster, he looks like you in your ring gear." and she was right. He did in a way, look like me.

"Ok. A bit." I agreed. Which earned a smile from Anna. The silence settled as we focused on the movie for a bit. She got up to get the Jack bottle I'd purposely left on the bar. I noticed the tattoo along her left thigh when she walked back past me, having gotten her bottle. She tried to sit beside me, but I tugged her back onto my lap.

"What's this one?" I asked. I had a thing for tattoos and she had more then most women I knew.

"Aerosmith. In honor of my favorite band." she giggled a little. I'd tickled her apparently.

"We have that in common then." I spoke as I stole the bottle from her hand. I don't think I know many that could out drink me, given my size. But this tiny woman was trying her damnedest. She couldn't be anymore then five seven. She'd surprised me, when she got on the barstool earlier. That was the closest she'd gotten to me, and I'll admit it made me feel strange. Not bad strange, just off. I knew I liked her, for several reasons. Number one being that she didn't treat me different, nor did she look at me and see only the Undertaker. Though I knew from the shirts' I'd seen her wear that she was indeed a fan. Right now I was half watching the movie and half watching her. She knew this movie, I could hear her whispering the lines along with the TV. In an attempt to distract her, I poked her side.

"I was reciting lines wasn't I?" she seemed sheepish. She hadn't been aware of it.

"Yeah. I thought it was funny." her face flushed bright red.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled.

"Don't be. It's not that bad." I was serious, I did find it amusing that she knew the movie well enough to have perfect timing and knew every line word for word. She however was taking covert glances at her ex. I'd gotten the hint that he'd been abusive to her. After all the first night here, when she'd gone in for another drink, I'd heard her conversation with him. I just hadn't yet told her that. But I think he knew, or at least he suspected, that I knew. Hence why he kept his distance from me. I didn't need to be a genius, to put two and two together. Her behavior now only helped my case.

"Ok." she mumbled, breaking into my thoughts.

"What and where are all the other five?" I asked, after recalling the fact that she'd said twelve, and I'd only seen seven. She started at first, but eventually lifted her shirt, to show a playboy bunny on her lower back. I couldn't tell what color it was. Now that I had seen, the first morning she made breakfast. For the life of me I couldn't recall if I'd noticed the Aerosmith one, and the Phantom ones. Besides the mask.

"Four more."

"Here's two." she said pulling up her left leg. There were two more Celtic knot bands around her ankle.

"What do these mean?" I sensed a theme as far as her tattoos went. That they all represented something.

"I got them after Caylen was born, one for each boy." She replied as she turned around, and put her other foot in my lap.

"This one, I got for my sisters, who passed as babies." she said as I studied the heart with wings embracing it. In the heart were the initials KJ and KA and each set had a date under it. I stroked my thumb over the KJ. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her bite her lip.

"That leaves one."

"Yeah on my shoulder blades. I ain't showing it to you. At least not with my ex in the room." she smirked.

"That's fair, your ex is giving me all kinds of evil looks." I leaned closer to whisper it in her ear. I didn't have too, but I was enjoying making her react.

"Well I dare him to say something." she said, climbing back onto my lap.

"He already thinks you've slept with me."

"I know. I also know he's far too terrified of you, to say anything." she whispered, like I had done to her. She grinned when she realized what she'd done. She knew like I did, that whispering wasn't necessary.

"Good. He'd be wise to keep his remarks to himself." I muttered, but I wasn't kidding. I wouldn't tolerate him being a disrespectful little punk. Especially when he kept shooting glances at us. Glances that grew dark whenever he noticed my hands on her. I think I'll be having words with him soon, either because I'll say something, or he'll grow a pair. As the movie neared it's end, Trisha, then Sara went to bed. Leaving me, Anna and Michael. Anna had gotten up, and come back with a blanket. She settled herself beside me, curling up to my side. At that moment I couldn't really pick out any specific emotion, but I felt something. Deciding to think later, I moved my arm. Which allowed her to tuck herself in closer. In focusing on the movie, I didn't noticed till the credits rolled that she'd fallen asleep. I didn't want to move and risk waking her, but at the same time, I needed to stretch. I moved her a gently as I could, putting a pillow under her head, which had been resting on my leg. Though how it had gotten there I didn't really know. Turning around to see Michael watching, I decided I'd had enough.

"You and me need to have words boy." I pointed to the back door, cause I knew yelling maybe unavoidable. He looked resigned, and determined. He followed me out to the deck and onto the beach.

"Go on spit it out, you've got a problem of some kind." I didn't look at him as I spoke instead I focused on stretching out my back and legs. "Yea, since you put it that way, I do. I have a problem with you putting your paws all over my ex-wife."

"And why is that exactly. Because you do realize that you have no say in her life anymore. You have no right to get mad." now that was obvious, but I doubt he thinks things through.

"Cause I want her back." it was a simple statement. Which to be honest didn't surprise me really. This was supposed to be a family trip. Hence Connie's arrival this afternoon.

"That's not my problem."

"Yes it is, when your in my way." he shot back.

"I got news for you, I ain't in your way in the slightest. You might want her but if I can make a guess, I'll bet my streak, she don't want you." there let him chew that over.

"Cause she won't give me a chance, she's always with you." the last sounded both angry and jealous.

"I want her to spend at least some time with me, but every time I try to talk to her, she practically runs to you. It hurts." he continued.

"And what exactly do you think I'm going to do. Tell her that I can't talk to her because you don't want me too." I meant to say more, but he cut me off.

"Yes I do. Your married for fuck's sake and screwing with her. Because in the end you know you won't leave your wife for her. She'll never be more then a mistress to you." I stopped his rant with a panted glare that had made bigger men flinch.

"You need to get your shit straight. I am not married anymore, for a start. Second I haven't touched Anna like that yet, nor would I if that's all I wanted. You forget boy, I'm the Undertaker. Girls line up for the chance to sleep with me. I say jump and they ask how fucking high, but one night stands aren't my thing anymore. I'm forty five years old and done playing games. I don't do or condone cheating, and taking a mistress is cheating. Nor do I condone violence against women. Anna hasn't really told me how you treated her, but I gather it wasn't good. This point is proven by the fact that you just said every time you want to spend time with her, she runs to me."

Pausing for a minute to rein in my temper.

"Girls line up, I don't believe that. I'll bet you force most of them, no woman in her right mind would want you." he cut in venomously.

"Don't even think about finishing that idea. I know that given my job, people are going to assume things. I can toss around grown men like they are dolls after all. Granted they usually aren't much smaller then me, and they know how to fight as well as I do. Two advantages a woman wouldn't have. It wouldn't take much effort for me to do some serious damage to an unwilling woman. My momma didn't raise no fool, no means no. So get the notion that I'd take Annalyse against her will out of your head. Women should be protected, not preyed on." I was done with this conversation.

"For someone who hasn't slept with her yet, you seemed awfully touchy earlier."

"So." I didn't see yet, where this was going. It was late and I was tired. But this issue had to be dealt with before he dragged Anna into the middle of it.

"So is it remotely possible for you to keep your hands to yourself?" there was a note of pleading. Too bad.

"Depends." I was being evasive.

"On?"

"On what I want." Anna put in from the deck stairs. Oh uh.

* * *

A.N. Longest chapter to date for this story. Still don't own or know the Undertaker. I write solely for practice. R&R plz… And thank you..


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7.

Annalyse's POV…

I'd woken in the living room, with no idea how long I'd been asleep. I remembered watching Van Helsing, and showing Mark all but one of my tattoos. At night we turned the a/c off and opened windows. I heard Michael yelling, and went to investigate. I heard him ask Mark to keep his hands to himself. Mark was apparently in the mood to goad the idiot. Into doing what I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I turned my attention back to their conversation, so I could intervene at the right moment.

"Depends." he replied. I had a feeling I knew where he was going with that idea. Me, it depended on me. He'd keep his hands to himself if I told him too. And I wasn't about to do that.

"On." Michael prompted not reaching the obvious conclusion. My moment had come though.

"On what I want." I spoke, alerting the guys to my presence. Both looked slightly embarrassed to have been caught. I'd heard enough to confirm to my own satisfaction, the real reason Michael wanted me to come along. He wanted me back. Well fuck that, hell no. Been there, done that, and not going back.

"Well enlighten us, what is it you think you want." Michael's tone was snippy. Hope he brought his shovel, cause if he was going to give me shit, I fully intended to bury him in it.

"Ok since you asked so nicely. I know I want you to butt the fuck out of my life. We are divorced. Need me to spell it out for ya. D-I-V-O-R-C-E-D, meaning you have no say in what I do, and who I choose to spend time with. That goes double for my sex life. I am free to do as I please, if you don't like it that's just too fucking bad. I wouldn't take you back if you were the last man on the planet. Get it through your head, like now. Because I also know I don't ever want to see this again either. If there must be a next time, it'd best be because he's putting your ass in the hospital."

"You don't mean that." Michael looked scared at that. I tapped my chin, pretending to think it over. I was going to enjoy making Michael squirm.

"Yes actually I do. Just call it karma, babe. Payback for all the times you beat me senseless." there I'd said it, undeniable now, but oh well. It cleared the air, since I knew Mark had probably heard enough to be suspicious.

"Well I hate to say it, but I told you so." Mark spoke, directing his words at Michael. I'd jumped a bit, he'd been silent since I made my presence known.

"Fine. Have it your way, you always were a selfish bitch. But when the day comes that he puts you in the hospital, don't call me." and with that Michael walked past us and back into the house.

"Well that was interesting." I spoke first, unsure really of what to say. So I'd tried for humor, it fell a bit flat but got a chuckle out of Mark, which had been my goal.

"Hopefully he got it out of his system now, and the rest of this trip can be peaceful." Mark put in.

"I hope so, cause as much as I'd like to see him in the hospital, I don't want you in trouble for putting him there." which was true. I knew Michael well enough to know, that if that happened he would press charges, and turn it into a big mess. I didn't want Mark in trouble because of me. A scandal like that could jeopardize his career, and that I wasn't willing to have happen.

"Don't worry about that, I don't think it'll come to that. Now why don't we take a walk." he stood as he talked, and turned to me. I hadn't moved from my spot since I had interceded in their disagreement, for lack of a better word.

"Alright." I agreed knowing I needed to calm down before I could even think about sleeping. He smiled as he extended a hand for me to take. I wasn't sure where this was going, but I'd enjoy while I had it, knowing this chance wasn't likely to ever happen again. I took his hand and let him lead me to the beach, for a long while we walked in silence. I didn't mind though, the full moon over the ocean was so pretty, I felt like sound would shatter it.

* * *

A.N. It's short, I no and I'm sorry but this chapter was an overall pain in the ass. So plz R&R, and thank you Taker's Soul Girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Mark's POV…

I felt mildly embarrassed when Anna made her presence known on the deck. I had hoped she'd sleep through this, seeing as we'd both thought her ex wouldn't have the balls to say anything to me. That's water under the bridge now since I started it. I'd had enough of him, and the dirty looks he was throwing at us. The ensuing confrontation probably hadn't helped, but it had shown me exactly what she thought of her ex. Not that I had needed it, I'd already guessed as much. We remained silent as we walked, not really caring where we were going. I'd felt a twinge of something I couldn't immediately identify when I noticed she hadn't let go of my hand. She'd stopped a few times to stare at the moon over the ocean. I let her have her moment to take it in, since it is quite a breath taking site, and went ahead to the basket I'd left out here.

"It's so pretty." she whispered. I looked up from the blanket I'd spread on the sand. No I hadn't planned this, just prepared for the slim possibility.

"Yeah it is." I agreed though really I was looking at her. Her black hair hung free and blew about in the faint breeze. Her t-shirt was a little tighter fitting then usual, which highlighted her curves. The woman was driving me mad, without realizing it. Her shorts were just about none existent, which made her legs seem like they went on forever. Damn..

Anna's POV…

Nighttime has always been my favorite. There's a serenity to the darkness that bright daylight just can't have. Though don't ask me to explain why I think that, cause I'm not sure I even know. We'd ventured away from the house, I had to stop a few times to look at the sky and the ocean in awe. I felt a twinge when Mark had let go of my hand, but couldn't be sure what emotion it was. I just had to admire the view of the moon and stars over the ocean. It had always been a fantasy of mine to have sex on a beach, with the moon overhead like this. Once I could pull myself out of the clouds, I looked around to find Mark. I found him laying a few feet away on a blanket. Now where had that come from I wondered. Heading that way, gave me the chance to observe him. As he was laying there, with his eyes closed and a serene look on his face. He instantly looked younger, and less stressed. Not to mention the way the moonlight softened his face, made him even more attractive.

"Are you going to stare at me all night?" he spoke without opening his eyes, and I pulled my thoughts from the gutter with difficulty.

"Bite me." I replied, as I sat beside him. I should know by now, not to say that unless I want to get into trouble. Before I could process that he'd moved, he pulled me down, and rolled so that he was on top of me. I blinked stupidly for a second, trying to cover my reaction to this new position. More like cover how much I liked it.

"You might want to take that back." I'm pretty sure that tone was meant to scare me, but I just found it amusing.

"No." I replied. I was trying not to grin. He could try his hardest, but he'd never scare me.

"Last chance, take it back." his tone was a mock growling. I lost the fight with the smile, and grinned like an idiot.

"Bite me." I challenged, still smiling. Which he did, he bit the base of my throat, with just enough pressure to prove his point yet not enough to actually hurt. Damn him. I had to fight down a moan, my neck has always been a sensitive spot. And he'd gone right for it. Having taken note of our position I knew how to pay him back. I wiggled my hips, which caused me to rub against his groin.

"Tease." he gasped.

"You started it." I pointed out, even though it may not be completely true.

He smirked,

"Oh I did, did I?"

"Uh huh." I confirmed still grinning. I hadn't meant for it to be a challenge, but he raised an eyebrow. I didn't get the chance to reply.

Mark's POV…

I was relaxed laying there, I knew when she'd turned around cause I could feel her watching me.

"Are you going to stare at me all night?" I didn't even open my eyes. A couple minutes passed before I felt her sit on the blanket near my hip. She'd been quiet, so I'd bet she was mentally struggling with her thoughts. She seemed to do that sometimes. I don't think she's aware of the fact that sometimes her thoughts are readable in her eyes, or her facial expressions.

"Bite me." she said as she sat, keeping me from thinking any more. Years of being a professional athlete meant I could move very fast despite my size. I had her pinned beneath me before she was aware that I'd moved at all. I smiled smugly at the look on her face. She was totally shocked.

"You might want to take that back." I warned in a tone that would of scared anyone else. Anna however just grinned at me, though I could tell she was trying not to.

"No." she answered, full on smiling.

"Last chance, take it back." I knew she wouldn't.

"Bite me." she said. Again with a hint of challenge in her tone, and a huge grin on her face. I knew she was yanking my chain, and she knew I wouldn't hurt her. So I did exactly what she'd basically dared me to do, I bit the tender skin at the base of her throat. Applying just enough pressure to leave a slight indent, but not enough to actually hurt. I didn't miss the way her body jerked under me. I found a tender spot apparently. Good. She wiggled her hips, which pressed her tightly against me.

"Tease." I had to gasp. I didn't think she'd do that.

"You started it." she returned. That told me that she was aware of what I'd discovered. Well two could play this game. I smirked a little.

"Oh I did, did I? I asked, knowing that I did in a way. Not that she was innocent but damn.

"Uh huh." she was grinning now. I didn't even think, just leaned back down and bit her again, then kissed both spots. Her grin vanished, as she tried to keep a straight face. She failed just a bit, I saw the desire cloud her eyes. Well now she'd asked for it.

Anna's POV…

He bit me again, then kissed both spots, tracing his way up to my mouth, his tongue tracing my lower lip seeking entrance. Which I gave him happily allowing him to deepen the kiss. The desire I'd been restraining for him, came out of the box I'd kept it in, and flooded through my body. I wanted nothing more then to feel his hands on me. A fantasy come true. He broke the kiss and drew in several breaths.

"Mark?" my voice was soft, and unsure.

"If you don't want me, tell me to stop." his breath caressed my ear when he spoke, which caused a tidal wave of need to hit me. Need for him, I couldn't recall the last time I'd wanted a man so bad.

"Please make love to me." he'd given me the chance to tell him no, but i didn't. He didn't reply, just claimed my mouth again, a bit more demanding now. He moved down my jaw, kissing his way to my throat, on to my collarbone and up again pausing a second over the point of my pulse. Which was pounding wildly. His hands wandered down my body then up under my shirt, pulling it up as he did. Pure pleasure shot through me when his thumbs grazed my nipples, I felt him smirk against my throat. Pulling away slightly as he got to his knees. Brining me up to mine in front of him by the grip he had on my waist. Once there he pulled the shirt over my head and tossed it aside. That left me in a simple sports bra and shorts. His lips found my neck again and he trailed feather light kisses down to my now fully exposed collarbone. While he was occupied I took the time to explore him with my hands. A t-shirt stretched tight across his chest. Plain black sweat pants were losing the battle of hiding his growing erection. I let my fingers trace patterns on his skin. Feeling brave I caught the edge of his shirt and moved taking it with my hands as they roamed upwards. Catching what I wanted he pulled the shirt off and tossed aside. I took the moment to wrap my arms around his neck, fingers twined in his long hair which had come loose. Next to go was the plain bra, it joined our shirts on the sand. The breath I had been about to take caught in my throat as his fingers caressed my breasts. Sending shivers of pleasure down my back to pool at my center. As he lay me back down he pulled one of my legs over his hip. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth as I felt him against my center as he laid over me. His mouth left mine to trace the now familiar path down my jaw to my neck. Pausing to bite lightly over my pulse. Then down lower to my breasts, cupping one in each hand. Taking turns lavishing them with kisses, and sucking lightly on my hardened nipples. Each action sending sensations to further the wetness at my core. I couldn't help arching my hips against him to try to get something, anything to relieve the pressure building low in my stomach. He rolled his eyes up to my face as he trailed ever lower.

"Feel good?" he asked, his voice a teasing purr as he came back up and caught a nipple in his teeth gently biting. I sighed as more pleasure washed over me. I said the only thing I could think,

"Yes oh god yes." I shifted my hips again as he moved back up to lay over me, the tiny bit of friction eased the building pressure. Moving so he could lie beside me on the blanket he traced patterns on the skin of my stomach. Deliberately moving his hand slowly lower till at last he'd reached the top of my shorts. Skipping where I wanted him, he traced the Aerosmith tattoo on my thigh.

"Mark." I hissed at him in frustration. He just smiled at me his normally light eyes darkened with lust as his fingers brushed over the damp cloth. Over then under, teasing the moist flesh. The sensations provided by his hand were becoming too much as he inched me toward the edge. Stars exploded across my eyes as one finger slid into me, followed by another. Moving in and out slowly at first then gaining speed as the pressure in my stomach built, one brush of his thumb over my clit as his fingers thrust in again had me sailing over the edge and screaming his name as I came on his hand. When my breathing slowed I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. He'd removed our remaining clothes, while waiting for me to come back down to earth.

"You ok?"

"Never better." I answered smiling up at him.

"Ready?" he asked softly leaning in to capture my lips with his, and positioning himself at my entrance at the same time.

"Yes." I whispered. And with that he took me slowly, like he was afraid I would break. Of all the men I'd been with, he is the biggest. Both in terms of sheer physical size and endowment wise. I'd seriously doubted he'd even fit completely, but after a few slow thrusts he was able to bury himself completely inside me. I was lost to the sensations, not even caring to notice the change in position. I was on top now, with his hands on my hips and mine braced on his thighs, while I moved with him. I came several times, each one stronger then the last. We moved again, I was on my hands and knees, while he took me from behind. That lasted a few minutes. I couldn't stop the sounds that I was making. Soon however we were back in our starting position, except now my legs were over his shoulders. I could feel my edge coming closer, I knew he wouldn't last much longer. He let my legs drop, and as he did I came again, and this time the clenching of my muscles brought him to his own climax about a minute later and we rode the waves of pleasure together.

A.N. (Ducks under desk). I'm evil I know. I just couldn't help myself. Still don't own Taker, but would love to have him for just one night. Hope you enjoyed this, plz review.

P.S. I dedicate this chapter to Taker's Soul Girl. A thank you for her reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

After several of the most earth shattering orgasms ever, my limbs felt boneless. Oh boy was I ever in deep trouble, if this kept up Mark would ruin me. I'd never be able to be with someone without comparing them to him. I wasn't able to think any more as my brain was refusing to come down. I'd bypassed cloud nine, and had no idea if my head was even in the same galaxy anymore. Mark grunted before rolling off me, and I immediately wanted him back. Damn, I was already in trouble. I'd just had my biggest fantasy come true, and it far surpassed reasonable expectation.

"You alright?"

"Perfect." I replied, moving enough to plant a kiss on his shoulder. It was all I could reach at the moment. Though now that I thought about it, there was something else I'd always wanted to do. Skinny dip in the ocean. Well I'd have settled for a lake, but the ocean was mere feet away. It took a great deal of concentration to sit up. So much so that I almost scrapped the idea, but I'm nothing if not determined, once I decide to do something. Cause honestly when was I likely to have a more perfect chance. Never. So with that thought I pushed my self to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Mark's voice was soft, but he was sitting up now.

"Swimming." I answered, tone trying for nonchalant. Surprise flashed across his face, so I may have failed a bit.

"Now?"

"Sure." I was already headed towards the surf. Wading out to waist level, I dived under. Ah bliss, the cold water felt good on my sore muscles. I came up for air, just as Mark waded in after me.

"Are you crazy?"

"Sometimes." I dived back under before he could continue. I doubted he thought this a good idea, but I wasn't in the mood to care.

"Swimming at night is dangerous." he was planning to say more, but I splashed him, thus cutting him off. For a good ten minutes, we splashed and laughed like a couple of kids. Till my teeth started to chatter, I was cold.

"Time for a hot shower." he picked me up, tossing me over his shoulder. In effort to get him to put me down, I'd started poking him in the back.

"Stop that." it had taken about a dozen pokes to get him to react. Of course I didn't listen, just kept poking. Making sure to get his ass every once in a while.

"Put me down, your forgetting our clothes." I added when he'd ascended the stairs of the deck. I had a moment to pray no one would be awake to see this.

"No. I'm tossing you in a shower, then I'm paying you back for every last poke." he put in once we were in the house again. Uh oh, I just grinned envisioning what that meant. True to his word, he went straight to the first floor bathroom, and put me down in the huge shower stall. I let him adjust the water while I made sure there were towels.

"Satisfied?" he asked, I turned around to find him watching me. I'd set the towels on the counter closest to the shower.

"Yes. Actually I am. Very satisfied, I just fulfilled two life long fantasies in one night." I talked while shampooing my hair.

"Really, what were they?" he asked, while washing his own hair. I had to pull my eyes off the way the muscles in his arms and chest bunched and flexed with every move he made. It took me a few seconds to realize what I'd said and form the answer to his question.

"Sex on a beach, and skinny dipping in something other then a pool." I had to duck my head to hide the slight blush that colored my cheeks at this admission. I wasn't embarrassed per say, but those fantasies were long kept secrets, and it had felt funny admitting them out loud. I wasn't aware of how long I was silent for, but it must of tipped him off, because he took the body wash and pouf from my hands. Without a word, I felt him turn me around and put my hands flat to the wall. With my arms out in front of me, he knelt, and washed both of my legs starting at my feet. Slowly working his way up my body, eventually replacing the pouf with his hands as he massaged across my shoulders and up and down my back. By the time he finished, I was hyperaware of how small this stall was, how close he was, and that I was ready for round two.

"Better?" he asked once he'd maneuvered me back under the showerhead to rinse off. Luckily I showered earlier and didn't need to shave again.

"Yeah. Thanks I kinda spaced there." I replied.

"No problem, you looked like you needed a minute to put your head back together." was his reply as he finished washing himself and rinsed off.

"I guess I did." though I for the life of me had no idea why it had affected me so much. I mean they were just fantasies for crying out loud, and everyone has them.

Waking up to bright light and soft snoring had me confused. Turning to the source of the snoring found Mark, on his stomach, one arm over my waist. His hair was over his face and moved with his breathing. Leaning up I brushed it away, letting my fingers linger on his cheek. His snores subsided as he shifted in his sleep, tugging me closer. I let my eyes drift closed again, till the door opened.

"Mommy?" Zachy was at the edge of the bed.

"I'll be right there honey go put on cartoons for yourself." I spoke without opening my eyes. As tempting as it was to continue recalling round two, which had taken place after our shower, I knew I couldn't I had to go get breakfast started. Coffee, must make coffee, that thought is what got me out of bed, and pulling clothes out of the suitcase. I grabbed the first things I found. And dressed right there, before heading to the kitchen, leaving Mark still sleeping. I finished making coffee, and decided to keep breakfast simple, eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast.

"Don't look like we're going anywhere today." Connie's voice floated in as I finished the toast.

"Good morning. Why not?" I spoke while pouring coffee, it wasn't rock science to know that coffee would be the first thing Mark wanted when he got up.

"It's raining." she said, while fixing her and Nicolas' plates.

"Oh." I thought briefly about the blanket and clothes we'd left out there. We moved to the table, and sat with our plates, chatting a bit more. Mark got up while we ate. I saw her eyes widen when she realized who he was.

"Coffee." was all he said, but it was enough for me to grin smugly.

"Right here." I said handing him the mug I'd poured for him. His hair was wet and he had clean grey sweat pants on. He must of gotten up after I did.

"There's food in the kitchen, if your hungry." I nudged Connie under the table with my foot, as soon as he went into the kitchen.

"That's the Undertaker." there was awe in her voice. I knew she liked wrestling, but I wasn't sure who her favorite was.

"Yes." I sipped my coffee, it was almost cold. This was going to be interesting.

"Mark?" I made his name a question. To which I saw her eyes widen. Either in surprise at the casual address or awe, I couldn't tell.

"Huh?"

"Can you bring the coffee pot with you please?" I asked. No answer, I made to get up but he came back, a plate in one hand and the pot in the other.

"Here." he set it down and tucked into his breakfast. Connie excused herself a second later, and dragged me into the kitchen.

"Ouch." I protested as soon as she released my arm.

"How can you be so calm?" she asked. She knew I was a huge Taker fan, so I think she'd expected me to be freaking out.

"Cause I've been around him for the last four days. He got here the same day we did. So I guess I just got used to him." I replied truthfully since I knew he could probably hear us. Though the fact that I'd slept with him probably helped a great deal. Not that I wanted to tell her that, yet anyways.

"Didn't you meet him last night?" I asked wondering why she was freaking now, as opposed to then. I remembered, after a seconds consideration, that we'd watched a movie and she'd gone to bed.

"No I went to bed as soon as I got here. So I saw him, but it didn't register to me who he was till just now." she confirmed, oh well that explained a lot. By the time we'd eaten and cleaned up, Sara, Trisha and Michael had all gotten up. It was still raining. We'd been watching cartoons for the sake of the kids, but Michael, always the ass changed the channel. This was met by unhappy shouts from all eight children. All us girls, with the exception of Trisha, sat at the table, where we'd been chatting. Tomorrow will be a week since Wrestle Mania.

"Put that back." Connie was first to find her voice. She had to almost shout over the fuss the kids were making.

"No."

"Michael, stop being an ass. The kids were watching that, now put it back." I added once it became clear he wasn't going to listen. Dick. Never bothered by anything, only thinking of himself.

"No. I don't have to and you can't make me." He retorted. I was about to reply, but gotten beaten to the punch.

"She can't, but I sure as fuck can. Now you put the cartoons back on for these kids, or I'll make you sorry." Mark's voice was the deadly tone he used when in the ring, in full Undertaker mode.

"Again make me." he replied, but everyone could hear the begins of fear in his voice. Michael might have been enjoying being snippy, but he was obviously not yet willing to have a major confrontation with the eight time world champion wrestler.

"Don't tempt me, you won't like the results." the warning was clear, and we all sighed in relief when after glaring at each other for a few seconds, Michael put the cartoons back on. Of course throwing the remote down and storming out the room was behavior more suited to a three year old, but at least he didn't throw the remote at Mark. That would have been very bad, as none of us would've been able to keep him from attacking the jackass. Not that any of us save Trisha would've tried. I personally thought an ass whooping would do him good. The day passed slowly, due to being stuck in the house. A first in the four days that we'd been here. The kids played games, while most of us watched movies. About four in the afternoon, Connie and I had gone outside to practice a dance routine. One routine turned into all the one's we knew, then Sara came out and asked if she could join us. I had a feeling Trisha was driving her crazy. I don't think anyone save me realized or knew that Sara was Mark's ex. Now that I thought about it I was positive no one knew, cause Trisha wouldn't be talking to her if she did.

"Sure, we are going over some routines from a modern class we took a few months ago." Connie said and we launched into teaching her what we'd been doing. Michael came out to smoke as Sara was finally getting the hang of it. Mark followed but I paid him no mind, putting my focus into the moves I was doing.

"Ready, let's go again from the top." Connie asked, as she fiddled with a boom box, Sara had brought out with her. I pulled off my sweatshirt, and tossed it at Mark. Since it was my favorite Undertaker hoodie, I just grinned and shrugged when he raised an eyebrow at me. As Shakira's Hips Don't Lie blared we danced, ignoring the audience we had on the deck.

Dinner was a mostly quiet affair. Mark helped me and Connie make sweet and sour chicken, with rice and vegetables. Plus a pot of spaghetti for the kids that didn't like the chicken dish. Michael came in while we were cooking, and made a nuisance of himself.

"Can't you make something everyone will eat?" he whined. I hadn't forgotten his dislike of the Chinese dish.

"Connie took a vote, all us adults, except you wanted this." I informed him.

"Move." Mark ordered, I stifled a laugh. Michael moved, allowing Mark to get a jar of sauce from the cupboard. He opened it and poured it into a pan, heating it up.

"Done." Connie spoke from her perch at the breakfast nook, where she was making salad.

"What about the kids?" Michael asked. I looked over my shoulder at him, and raised an eyebrow. Like he cared.

"The one's that don't like the sweet and sour chicken, will have the spaghetti Mark's making."

"Which is ready. Call the kids." Mark said, from behind Michael, who turned to look at the other man. Wisely though he said nothing.

"Here set the kids table, since you ain't doing anything productive." I turned to look in time to see Mark shove an armload of plates into Michael's hands. Jackass remained wise enough to do as he was told. Ah sweet karma.

* * *

A.N. This chapter was hard to write, as my muse kept getting ahead of herself. On a funny note, my Dad after seeing Edge take that countout Monday, said he's scared of the Undertaker. My Mom is too, which I don't get. But anywayz, R&R PLZ and Thank you..


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

After all the dishes were done, courtesy of Michael and Trisha. The kids went to bed after a hectic round of baths, leaving us grown ups to watch movies. Connie went to bed after the first one, and Sara the second. Leaving me with Mark and the jackass. I have a bad feeling about this. Turns out my bad feeling amounted to nothing. Michael kept to himself, which worried me. I knew he was planning something, he's never this quiet, I know from experience. The movie ended, and we went to bed. Next thing I was aware of was my son, Caylen, shaking my arm. Sitting bolt upright in a moments panic caused Mark to jump. In another circumstance that might have been funny.

"Where's the fire?"

"No fire. Sorry Mark. Caylen scared me, you can go back to sleep." I told him. Scooting out of bed and tossing on whatever clothes my hands found. Caylen was standing by the wall, when I came out of the bedroom.

"Are you ok honey?" I asked, normally Caylen slept like the dead. Zac was always the one to wake me.

"I wet the bed." he whispered. That wasn't a surprise, considering he was only three, and hadn't been potty trained long.

"It's ok, sweetheart. Accidents happen." I grabbed clean sheets out of the linen closet and set about fixing Caylen's bed. I tossed the soiled sheets into the basket and smelled coffee. Which I'd noticed only Mark and I drank, so that meant he was up. I helped Caylen rinse off with the detachable showerhead, then let him dry himself off, while I found out who else was awake. Mark and Connie were in the kitchen, Zachary and Nicolas were playing in front of the TV.

"Good morning. Mark says you're the chef most mornings, so what do you want help with?" Connie asked brightly. I might be a morning person now, but not cause I wanted to be. So the cheerful people annoyed me, but I smiled at Connie, glad to see she'd gotten over her reaction to Mark and was treating him like she would anyone else.

"I was thinking French toast, and pancakes. We normally make breakfast for ourselves and Sara, plus our kids. Leaving jackass and ms bitch to fend for themselves." I explained to Connie, since this was only her second day. She laughed, as she set about making the pancakes. We were halfway through breakfast, when thunder shook the house, and it started pouring.

"Stuck again." Mark muttered over his coffee cup. I could tell his patience was wearing thin, he and Michael have been at odds from day one. The fact that I've all but moved into Marks room, hasn't gone unnoticed by him. Connie and I just shook our heads, and focused on our plates. The kids had finished and returned to their game. Once all our breakfast dishes were done I decided to grab a shower. I was almost done, just relaxing under the spray, when the stall door opened. I opened my eyes to see Mark,

"Planning on becoming a prune?" he asked.

"No. Just relaxing. Another day stuck in confined space with the idiot, not ideal by any means." I spoke, while examining my fingers for signs of prunage. Today is a week exactly since Wrestle Mania. Feels like longer, cause this whole trip has taken on a surreal feel.

"Penny for your thoughts." I looked up at him, as he ducked back under the showerhead to rinse his hair.

"It's only been a week since Wrestle Mania, yet it feels longer." I picked up the body sponge, and poured body wash on it, intending to return the favor.

"Yeah, it does. So while we are on the subject, tell me honestly, what did you think?" he asked, while kneeling to make it easier for me to reach his neck and shoulders.

"Of the entire show, or just your match?" I talked and ran the sponge over his arms, and down his back. He stood and rinsed, now that he was on his feet, I could do his lower back, and sides.

"Both." he spoke, and I felt the rumble in his chest under my hands.

"Ok, it goes with out saying though that your match was the sole reason I watched the event. Though I did like Bret's match with McMahon. Rey Mysetrio and CM Punk was good. I was glad Rey won, I hate the Straight Edge Society. They need to be disbanded immediately. The money in the bank was alright, I didn't care who won as long as it wasn't Drew McIntyre. I didn't care for the Diva's match, cause I don't like Vikki." I paused to focus on his legs.

"I don't know anyone that likes her, or the SES. A lot of people hate McMahon for the Montréal screw job. As for my match, all I can say is he put up one hell of a fight." he trailed off, probably thinking back.

"Yeah I thought it was funny when you told him to stay down and he didn't. He got up and smacked you, that was ballsy. Of all of us that watched it, only Collin's daughter rooted for HBK. She got all upset when he lost. Then she thought that I'd be on her side, since we were the only girls there. She actually cried when I cheered for you. I think she had a crush on him. I told her that had he been facing anyone else, I would've been on her side." I was done, and stood. He moved to rinse off, turning under the showerhead.

"You missed a spot." he smirked.

"Oh I did, did I?" I asked, returning his smirk while closing my hand around him. The spot he claimed I missed, and stroked slowly. He exhaled sharply. I grinned, it made me feel good. Knowing I could affect him. I knew what I could do to really get him, so I sank to my knees in front of him, and did exactly that. It took a few minutes, since I hadn't done this in years, but I was able to deep throat him. His gasp of surprised pleasure, made me smile around him. I managed a few more strokes before he decided he'd had enough and pulled me to stand. He was moving inside me before I could fully process the change in position.

"Damn." I don't know who said it, but it fit. I was on the edge, but having trouble going over. Mark must of noticed, because he changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting that spot in me that never failed to make my toes curl. It worked, seconds later stars exploded. I felt him come a minute later, while my inner muscles milked him for all he had.

"Damn." he said it this time. I agreed silently, knowing for sure now that I was officially ruined.

"Back to the showers." I said when I had the breath to speak.

A.N. Hehe lemons good. Taker will return this Friday, I'm so excited. Plz R&R. Thank you to all that do. Hope you enjoy this, next up Wrestle Mania.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

The second shower was fast, all I did was rinse off. Since we were stuck in the house again, I pulled on yoga pants with my Deadman jersey. I brushed my hair and teeth, and watched Mark dress. Black sweat pants and a grey tee shirt that fit across his chest like a second skin. I wondered for a minute if he was doing that on purpose. Keeping those massive muscles on display. Michael wasn't in the kind of shape that permitted him to wear anything that tight. Hell he can't even wear swim trunks without a shirt to hide his stomach.

"What's so funny?" Mark noticed, and put the brush down.

"I was just thinking, either your subtly keeping Michael in line, or your rubbing in his face that fact that you look better then he does." I traced my fingers down his arm. He flexed his arm, making the muscles bunch under my hand.

"If I'm going to rub anything in his face, it's the fact that I got his woman."

"Ex woman." was all I managed, as he'd fastened his mouth to my neck. I was going to have one hell of a hickey, but for once I didn't care.

"We know that but he refuses to admit it. He's hoping I'll hurt you." he said.

"Let me guess, he thinks he'll be the one I run to for comfort if you do." that wasn't a surprise. What a shame, for him anyway.

"Pretty much. He wants you back." that was the end of our discussion. I headed to the first floor bedroom, that still had my suitcases in it. I tossed the dirty clothes into the hamper. Caylen came in as I was digging through my bag, trying to locate my hoodie.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked, pausing to look at him.

"When lunch?"

"As soon as I find my sweatshirt." I resumed my search. Did I leave it upstairs?

"Ok." and with that the three year old went back to playing. I almost collided with Michael in the hallway.

"Lose something?" he smirked.

"Yeah, I did." I was immediately suspicious, but went upstairs to check first.

"Looking for something?" Mark appeared in the doorway a few minutes later.

"Yeah. You seen my Deadman hoodie. I know you gave it back to me yesterday, but now it's gone." I had looked every where, but the hooded sweatshirt was nowhere to be found.

"Michael was grinning about something after your almost collision in the hallway. I'd bet he knows where it is."

"I'll kill him." I would too, that was my favorite hoodie.

"Why don't you move your things in here?" Mark asked, a serious note to his voice. It had only been two days, and we hadn't really talked much about what we were doing. I wasn't stupid enough to expect any more then a vacation fling. I had no idea if he was thinking along those same lines or not. Given the fact that soon he'd be back on the road, I doubted he'd be serious about a lasting thing. We lived in different worlds, and if I was honest with myself, he was out of my league. Way out. I'd accepted the fact that when this vacation was over I'd go home and never see him again, except on TV. I looked at the doorway, where he was still standing.

"Might as well." I agreed.

"Plus you know Michael is eventually going to have a fit about us." now that was not a big surprise. Turns out the hoodie was under the bed, on Marks' side wedged between the mattress and the wall. How it got there, I couldn't say. Damn, I'd be hoping to have it out with the jackass. Oh well that will happen sooner or later I'm sure. The familiar song coming from the TV had me stopping. Turning to look, it was Fantasia singing America the Beautiful at Wrestle Mania XXVI.

"Whose idea was this?" I asked. Knowing that Mark had been upstairs with me, and neither Sara nor Connie would order the event without checking with everyone else, especially Mark. Sara could have been there for all I knew.

"Mine." Trisha spoke, quietly as Mark had just come into the room. She avoided him at all costs. Why I have no clue. Ok I might have some idea, but nothing I am willing to share yet.

"And did you forget consideration long enough to make sure everyone would want to see it before you ordered the fifty dollar pay per view?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No. It's just you guys talk about this Undertaker and Wrestle Mania, I wanted to see what it was you were talking about." she explained. I fought to roll my eyes, turned and looked at Mark. I wanted to make sure he had an idea of what I was planning on saying. He nodded. So I let her have it.

"You do understand the fact that the Undertaker is in this room right now, right? Did you stop to consider that he might not yet want to see this?" I stopped there. Knowing she wouldn't have a good answer to either question.

"I forgot that, and no I didn't. I thought I could watch it before he realized it was on." she was speaking quietly.

"It's a four hour event honey, and his match is last, there's no chance of that." I said as the music for John Morrison hit and he came out. The first match of the night was about to start.

"Oh." was her answer. I just rolled my eyes, and went into the kitchen to fix lunch. Lunch finished and the dishes were done by the time Bret Hart's match started. I had no real interest in it since I'd seen it already. So I settled the kids for a nap, and myself on the couch with a book. Mark went upstairs, after asking to borrow my laptop. He came down just as Batista's match with John Cena started. He had my laptop in one hand, and moved my feet with the other. Adjusting my legs so they were draped over his lap, I was guessing he wanted to show me something on the computer.

"Did you see this?" he spoke quietly, so as not to bother the others' who were engrossed in Wrestle Mania. I glanced at the screen, and saw the webpage I'd designed for him, well for a Taker fan site actually. Since they were in cooperation with the WWE I'd bet Vince had e-mailed him the page after my bosses approved it.

"Yeah. I designed it." I wasn't bothering to whisper.

"Really. Wow. I like it." there was genuine amazement in his tone. Up till that point he hadn't known exactly what I did.

"Thank you. I take it Vince sent it to you?"

"Yeah everything like this that has to do with me, since I own the rights to my image and Undertaker name, has to be approved by me." he explained, which didn't surprise me at all.

"Well I'm glad you like it. The others' in my department all know I like wrestling, and the Undertaker in particular. So they gave me that assignment. For just that reason." I replied, as I watched Batista tap out. Silence fell as HBK came out, parading down the ramp, and into the ring. I smiled smugly when the gong chimed and the lights went out. I heard Trisha gasp in awe when Mark, in his Undertaker regalia, came out of the floor. I watched her watch his slow trek to the ring. I hummed the Graveyard Symphony along with the TV. He'd made it to the ring, I watched him raise his hands, bringing the lights up with the gesture. Such a simple thing, yet it never failed to affect me.

"Here we go." I said, watching him pull the hood off, eyes rolled back. HBK climbed back into the ring and the bell rang signaling the start of the match.

"HBK doesn't win does he?" Trisha asked, about halfway through the match.

"Watch and see." was the only thing Mark said. I just grinned to myself since I knew the answer already.

* * *

A.N. Hehe, I evil. Bit of a cliff here. I promise there will be a Mark/Michael fight soon..


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Michael's POV…

We sat watching the HBK/Undertaker match from Wrestle Mania XXVI, I was however taking quick glances at Anna and Mark. She'd been reading a book on the couch, since she'd already seen this event and Mark had been upstairs. He came down as the prior match started, I'd never gotten into wrestling so none of the names meant anything to me. I was sure though that I'd never want to piss any of them off, as they were all huge, with muscles for days. I watched them, he had a laptop open, and was showing her something. Her legs were draped over his lap while his upper body kind of leaned over her, so they both could see the computer screen. Every once in a while, his hand would caress her leg. I tried not to see red, as I knew I'd never win a physical altercation with the bigger man. My attention was brought back to the screen by the bell ringing, signaling the match was over. Undertaker was victorious though he had a hard time remaining standing. The fireworks display was impressive as was the big screen that boasted 18-0. Trisha seemed impressed as well, I had a feeling she'd want to get into watching this now. As soon as the show ended Connie, Sara and Anna headed into the kitchen to start dinner.

Dinner was fried chicken, garlic bread, mashed potatoes and coleslaw. The kids all had baths, while Mark made Trisha and I help clean up the dinner dishes. I didn't bother to complain, but she grumbled under her breath enough for both of us. While scrubbing pots and pans an idea came to me, to spy on Anna. Probably not a wise idea since she was now residing in Mark's room. In his bed, more specifically, so that meant I'd be spying on them both. But that would hand me all the proof I need to prove he's not right or good for her. Of course how I'd present this to her without giving away how I had gathered the information was a problem, but I'll think about it later. Let me see what I get before I decide how to present it to her. With that decision made I decided to pretend to go for a walk. Since Trisha's kids were already in bed, I waited till she went upstairs. I went too under the guise of getting ready to leave. She accepted my bullshit without protest, and I walked out of the room, my alibi all set.

Getting into Mark's room unnoticed would be another problem, but luck it seemed was on my side, since he was getting his daughters to bed, and she was busy with our sons. I looked around making sure Connie and Sara were nowhere in sight before slipping into Marks' bedroom. It looked the same as the other adult rooms, a huge king sized bed which bore the evidence of two people doing more then just sleeping in it. The TV chest at the foot of the bed, and matching dresser on the wall opposite the door. A closet with the slated doors provided me my hiding spot. I hurried to it, and slipped in noting the doors made little noise when opened and closed. Good. It was also empty, to my relief, so they would have no reason to open it and discover me. No sooner did I get set in my hiding spot, only minutely adjusting the slates, which provided the perfect view of the bed. Then Anna came in, and went to her suitcases. I knew hers were the blue ones, so that meant Mark's were the black ones.

She pulled pajama's, a little blue cotton nightdress, out of her bag and proceeded to change right there. I got to watch her as she stripped off the big grey hoodie, to reveal the black yoga pants, and the black and silver grey jersey she wore beneath it. I was already loving this idea, as she removed the top and bra. She'd done a great job at losing the baby weight, and her body looked as it had before. There were notable exceptions of course, like her hips were slightly fuller as were her breasts. Even her ass looked rounder, yet firmer as she pulled off her panties and put on the ones that matched the nightdress. She put on the dress and sat on the edge of the bed, brushing her hair out. It was as long as it'd been while we were together, though now it was more brown then red. Tossing the brush back to her suitcase, she laid down.

I glanced at my watch, it had only been twenty minutes. The door opening and closing had me looking up in time to see Mark come in. I averted my eyes, not wanting to watch him change. If all went according to plan, I'd see more then I ever wanted to see of any man. It'll be like watching a live porn, I told myself to cover the disgust I felt. I looked back when I heard the tell tale signs that he'd joined her in bed. Sure enough he had, and I watched him curl himself around her smaller body. At first it seemed like they were just going to go to sleep. And that disappointed me, though I wasn't real sure why. I just couldn't reason with myself about this. I just knew I had to convince Anna he wasn't good for her, I had to have her back. It didn't make any sense that much I knew, and I also was sure if Mark caught me I was a dead man, but I wanted Anna so much it hurt. Like a knife plunged through my gut, it twisted deeper every time I saw her with him. Every time she said his name, or let him touch her.

A moan broke my thoughts, and pulled my eyes back to the couple on the bed. Anna was gasping now, and it was obvious what was happening as Mark's head was between her legs. I'd never been one for giving oral sex, I preferred getting it. A fact my guilty conscience never really let me forget. I watched her wither and shake as he made her come. One hand snaked around her leg to hold her hips somewhat still. She was gasping his name through her teeth in an effort not to scream. I had a feeling though that he wanted her to scream. Anna had never been overly vocal whenever we had sex, I had always suspected I wasn't satisfying her. Though I'll deny it out loud, I've always had insecurities about my size. Anna knew that and in the good years of our relationship, assured me I was fine.

"Oh Mark please." she gasped. I had a feeling I knew what was happening now, now she'd return the favor. Mark had other ideas apparently though as he kissed his way up her body.

"Please what?" he asked softly, claiming her mouth.

"Take me." I heard her whisper against his lips. I caught the briefest glimpse of him, as he shifted over her, bracing himself on his arms as he entered her. Damn he was huge, at least twice the size of me. And judging by the whimpers now coming from her, he knew what to do with it. Another thing I wasn't so good at. I kind of figured that if I was happy then so was she, but I know that's not always the case. He rolled and brought her so she was on top of him, all without having to pull out. Damn. I guess it's true when they say skill comes with age. His hands on her hips kept them moving at a pace that both seemed to like. They flipped around a few more times, never once needing to stop. I looked at my watch at one point and it was after two, they'd been at it for almost two hours. I'd never been able to go longer then an hour. Finally they were back in the position they'd started in, except her legs were over his shoulders.

"Close.." she panted. He let her legs drop. A few seconds later, his thrusts slowed as her body practically convulsed under his. He came too a few quick thrusts later, spilling himself deep inside her. I'd noticed he hadn't worn a condom, and I didn't know if she was on any sort of birth control. He collapsed gently on top of her for a few seconds, before shifting onto his back. She shifted over to lay against his side, her head resting on his chest.

* * *

A.N. Hehe I know I am evil. But I felt it was important to have a chapter in Michael's view. Sorry about the delay, Michael was a difficult POV to write. Plz R&R and let me know what you think. Thanks..


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Michael's POV…

A good ten minutes passed in silence, so I thought it safe to leave. I stood and reached for the handle. Luckily I looked out at the bed in time to see Mark sit up. I paused and held my breath. That was a close one. I watched Mark get up and pull on the sweatpants he'd discarded earlier. I would have to wait, as he left the room. A few minutes passed, so I'd bet he'd gone to the bathroom to clean himself up. Anna showed no signs of moving, except for the rise and fall of her chest. Her eyes were open though, so she hadn't gone back to sleep.

Sure enough just as she sat up, he came back with a wet rag and a towel in his hands. With me Anna had always gone and cleaned herself up right away. I had also never been much of an after sex cuddler, normally I just rolled over and went to sleep. So I could see just how thin a chance I had at getting Anna back. Mark took care of her, whereas I'd never bothered. If anything she'd have been taking care of me. But I refused to give up the hope that I could win her back, or just wait till he left her. Which I knew he would eventually, right? I hoped so, yet watching him tenderly clean her off with the rag, made me wonder.

I shook off those thoughts, as they'd only make me mad and waited for my chance to get out of here. I'd been hiding in this closet for three hours now. She tossed the rag and towel into the dirty clothes pile near the suitcases and they returned to the position they'd been in before he got up. It took another half hour before I was sure it was safe for me to escape. While I slowly opened the door I preyed Mark was a heavy sleeper. Anna had been but I wasn't sure if it was still true. I got the closet door open, knelt on the floor, closed the closet and crawled towards the door. I made it to the door and opened it slowly. It was just my luck that Mark's side of the bed was closest to the door. As I opened the door I watched his arm move to pull Anna's body closer to his own. I got into the hallway and had the door almost closed when a hand gripped the door and kept me from closing it completely. I looked up and met a pair of angry green eyes. Uh oh.

Mark's POV…

Awaking to the darkness, I had a minute to gather my senses and try to figure out what woke me. As I did I reached out to Anna, pulling her sleeping form closer to me. I knew Michael would try something, I just wasn't sure when. He wasn't happy about the fact that Anna wasn't trying to hide our affair. Though she wasn't really flaunting it either, out of respect for Sara, I think. She sighed and shifted in my embrace. I just hoped he wasn't foolish enough to try anything while she slept in my bed. A draft of air made me turn to the bedroom door in time to see it start to close. Getting up quickly and quietly, I caught the door before Michael could shut it all the way. His ass was so busted, and the look on his face told me he knew it..

* * *

A.N. Hehe Now this was evil, and the shortest ch in this story. Up next, somebody's in deep shit..


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

Mark's POV…

"You'd better have a very good reason for why your sneaking out of my bedroom at three in the morning." I growled at Michael as he hastily got to his feet. I'd caught him and he knew it, so all he could do now was stutter.

"Would you believe I was sleepwalking?" he asked.

"How stupid do you think I am? And you'd best choose your answer carefully boy."

"Not at all."

"Well the whole sleepwalking excuse tells me otherwise, now your just trying to save your ass." by now all the adults were awake in their doorways watching. I felt Anna behind me, and a glance out the corner of my eye reassured me she was dressed. Even if it was my grey muscle shirt, still she was decent. I moved aside enough to let her see what was going on. I'd backed Michael into the corner between our door and the window.

"You weren't spying on us were you?" she asked clearly horrified. Not that I blamed her, if he'd been in there the whole time, he'd watched us have sex.

"Oh my God, you did. You were spying on us!" she exclaimed.

"So help me boy, if murder wasn't a crime, you'd be kissing your sorry ass goodbye. What the fuck possessed you to do that?" I could see the guilt in his face. The way he'd sagged when Anna had said that.

"I needed the evidence." he said.

"Evidence of what? Of rape? Michael you fucking idiot, he's not raping me. I'm with him because I want to be. And while we are on the subject, he puts you to shame in the bed department. But I'll bet you saw that didn't you?" Anna's tone was icy, though I had a feeling she'd be upset later. Michael witnessed something intimate, private. Hearing that he'd done that made even me feel slightly violated. Never in all my years as a wrestler, a public figure, have I ever had my privacy breeched this way.

"No evidence that he isn't good for you. I needed something to get you away from him, before he hurts you." Michael was desperate now, and grasping at straws.

"You chose the wrong way to go about it." I said.

"And as for you trying to keep me from hurting her, you've done all the damage yourself. So I'll make this easy, baby girl." I turned to look at Anna.

"What?" she asked softly. Probably afraid I was going to tell her we were done.

"Is all your stuff together?"

"Yeah." her tone was soft yet I could see her bracing for the get out part.

"Sara, Connie? Pack up the kids, and all your stuff. We are leaving. That means you, baby girl." I said. She looked at me for a second before doing what I'd asked. Sara and I owned a house in nearby St. Petersburg, though I'd given it to her in the divorce, I still stayed there whenever I was in town or had time off. That's where we were going, cause I knew staying here with Michael wouldn't be wise. Especially not for me, I'd end up in more trouble then Vince could ever hope to get me out of. I definitely wasn't leaving Anna behind, this was not her fault. Once the girls had gone to the task of packing up and getting all their belongings I turned to Michael who hadn't moved from his spot.

"If one word of this ever makes it into the gossip pages, you will be hearing from my lawyer." I made sure he nodded his understanding before I turned to get my things together. I first had an upset Anna to deal with. She'd pulled jeans on and was sitting on the edge of her side of the bed. I knew she was crying by the shaking of her shoulders' and the odd hiccupping sound. It tore my heart in half, listening to her cry. These last few days I'd come to enjoy her company, both in and out of the bedroom. She was a breath of fresh air. I was starting to feel things for her, things I hadn't felt since the good days of my relationship with Sara.

"Baby girl." I knelt in front of her. She looked up from the shirt she'd been sobbing in, her chocolate eyes were red and puffy. Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm not blaming you for this, nor am I angry about it." I kept a level voice, knowing she was probably expecting me to take this out on her. I had gathered enough to know Michael had abused her, and blamed her for every little wrong. She didn't yet know me well enough to know how I'd deal with this, and due to her prior experience she would probably be wary.

"It's all my fault though." she hiccupped.

"No. No it isn't." I reiterated, holding her chin gently. I didn't miss the brief flash of fear that crossed her face.

"Michael did it all on his own, out of a misplaced notion he could win you away from me. I would never have expected him to stoop so low. You cannot blame yourself for this." I spoke low, never breaking eye contact. She nodded and wiped her face with the shirt.

"Now go get the boys. We are going to leave, so I don't end up in jail. As it is I plan on seeing what charges I can press, if any. He had no right to spy on us like that, even I feel violated." I pulled her into my arms, holding her close. After to failed marriages, I'd given up on love at first sight. Yet I was beginning to realize I was on my way to falling in love with Anna. Little did I know she was fast feeling the same. I hoped though.

"You can't lose me." it was a reference to her favorite song. Anna nodded as she got up and went to get her boys ready to move.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Mark's POV…

The move to the house in St. Petersburg went off with only one minor hitch. Michael had tried to stop Anna from taking the kids with her. They argued, as the kids screamed in Sara's van. Sara, Connie, and the kids; Nicolas, Zachary, and Caylen. Plus my two little girls; Abby and Adrian. Anna yelled back, reminding him that she was the one with sole legal and physical custody, and she'd take the kids anywhere she pleased. He hadn't taken that well, and slapped her. Which is where I got involved, shoving him away. He fell and I put him in the Sharpshooter. I held him in it for a few minutes, while Anna calmed the kids and got in my truck. Once she was safely in the Ford F450 Harley edition, I let him go.

"You fucker." he spat.

"Now now I'd shut up if I was you. Unless you want me to think of a more painful submission hold to put you in. I'd just sit quietly till we leave." I said, faking sweet.

"That was assault. I can have you arrested for that." Oh he wanted to make threats, well lets see him try. Two can play this game.

"Go ahead, call the cops. Cause I can have you arrested for that little spying stunt. And I meant what I said earlier, I hear one whisper about what you saw upstairs in the gossip pages, and you will hear from my lawyer." I promised. Still feeling the disgust at the fact he'd watched Anna and I. I don't have the words to cover how violated I feel, and I'd bet he'd enjoyed it too. I fought down a shudder and turned away. Sara had just left, and I'd bet Anna was probably freaking out. She was still upset about Michael's stunt and I knew if I couldn't describe how I felt, then she was probably even worse. Michael glared at me, which I returned as I got in the truck. Staying to argue with the shit head wouldn't help anything. Anna was calm, though I could see tear trails on her cheeks. She'd wrapped her legs in the Red Wings blanket.

"Baby girl?"

"Hum?"

"Are you okay?" I glanced at her as we pulled into the sparse morning traffic. She scooted from the passenger seat, to the middle. Since it was a bench seat so she could cuddle up to my arm, which I gave her, steering with one hand.

"I'll be ok. I'm just disgusted, knowing he saw something private. Something he wasn't supposed too. Ultimately I feel like I've been raped. I was more worried about you though, cause that feeling is nothing new to me." her voice was soft. I tug my arm free of her grasp, and wrap around her shoulders, pulling her tight against me. If this overwhelming feeling of violation and disgust is how a woman feels after being raped, makes me want to protect Anna even more. I never want her to feel like that again. I have a moment of empathy for any woman whose lived through such an ordeal. And ashamed that some men can repeatedly do that, and never feel any remorse for their actions.

"I guess this is as close as I'll ever get to being raped."

"Consider yourself lucky then. I've been through it more then I can count." Her voice is still soft, but now I can hear a hint of sadness. She lays her head on my shoulder.

"I want to ask about it, but at the same time I don't want to bring up a painful topic."

"Well then don't ask. Just listen and I'll tell you what I've never told anyone else. Not even Michael knows all of it." she pauses for a minute. I feel her draw a deep breath and let it out slowly as her hand comes to rest on my thigh.

"I was fourteen the first time." her voice is distant, so I know she's lost in the memory.

"My friends and I went to this big party. It was at some senior guys house, and the whole senior class of my high school was there. My friends and I split up, and they got real drunk. I was taking Sam upstairs to the bathroom, when this guy comes up and offers to help. I let him carry her. He waited outside while I held her over the toilet. Once she'd puked till she couldn't, he carried her to a bedroom, said she could sleep it off there. She passed out as soon as she hit the bed. I thanked him and went to leave, but he grabbed my arm and hauled me into an empty bedroom. I screamed but with all the noise and music, no one heard." she pauses.

"Enough. Baby girl, please don't tell me anymore." I really don't need this information. It'll just make me want to find the punk and hurt him, and that won't accomplish anything. She nods in understanding. Then something she's said hits me, first time?

"You said the first time you were fourteen, how many times altogether, not including Michael, did that happen?" I ask before I think about it.

"Twice." she answers, like she was expecting the question.

"I was nineteen the second time. I'd gone to a bar in Canada with a friend, I was too drunk to walk to her car. So when she went to go get it, the guy I'd been dancing with, dragged me into the alley." her explanation is clinical, detached. Still to be put through such an ordeal, not once but twice, is just mind blowing. It was amazing to me, that for all she'd endured, she was able to enjoy sex at all.

"It was hard, at first. I avoided strange men, I wouldn't go out after dark. I kept to myself for years, but after Michael I went through some therapy. The lady knew nothing about the prior two rapes, we just worked through all the damage from three years of abuse." she spoke like she'd known what I was thinking, but I guess in a way, she'd become used to this reaction.

"I have. People don't understand, and really until they experience it themselves, they can't."

"I'm just awed that after all that, you can let anyone, myself included be intimate with you."

"It took me a long time to understand that none of it was my fault. I knew I couldn't lock myself away in a room for the rest of my life. So I put it behind me, as best I could. I'll never forget what I went through, but I can't let it rule my life." she said. I couldn't fault that logic. She'd do a great injustice to herself if she let her fear of being raped again, control her life. She yawned softly.

"Almost there baby girl." I said, as we came to a stop light. I kissed her forehead as we started moving again.

A.N. There. Some serious matter, but it's laying the groundwork for their relationship. I don't own anything cept Anna and her gang. The WWE is Vince's world, I'm just playing with it.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

Anna's POV…

Silence lapsed in the truck after that. Despite the subject matter of the conversation, the silence wasn't tense or anything. Just the same comfortable, no words needed silence that was fast becoming typical for us. The radio had been on low the whole time but neither of us noticed. We'd been to wrapped up in talking. I was dozing off as I curled against Mark's side. I was savoring the warmth of his body, his arm was still around my shoulders, keeping me close while he drove. I yawned softly, as we came to a traffic light.

"Almost there baby girl." he said softly, kissing my forehead, since it was all he could reach of my face. I waited till the next stop light, to get his attention.

"Babe." I said once the truck was again at a red light. He turned his head to look at me. I had aimed for his cheek but he turned enough so I caught his lips. It started innocently, but didn't stay that way. The hand that had been on my shoulder, moved into my hair, holding me in place. I had to give him control, mostly cause I'm not the world's best kisser. I blame lack of experience. A car horn honking brought us back to the present, and the fact that we'd sat through the green light. I snuggled back to his side, as the truck began moving again. I'd long since lost sight of Sara's van.

The clock read four thirty. I yawned again, and hoped the kids would let us sleep a bit. I hadn't moved from my spot against Mark's side. I just couldn't bring myself to leave the comfort he provided. The feeling of safety that came with being in his arms. I was about asleep when a song I knew reached my ears, from the low radio.

"_God gave me you, to show me what's real. There's more to life then just how I feel. And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes. And all that I live for, though I didn't know why. Now I do. Cause God gave me you. In your arms I'm someone new. With every tender kiss from you. Oh I must confess, I've been blessed." _

I sang along with Bryan White. I thought about what this song meant, and realized I could apply that to how I felt about Mark. Especially the line of, _in your arms, I'm someone new. _It just kind of clicked.

Mark's POV…

Listening to Anna sing under her breath, I felt something click. The song was one I'd heard before, just never really listened to. She'd surprised me earlier when she kissed me. I know she doesn't think much of her skill in that area, but I don't care. She does well enough to make her point. I'd figured upon hearing her talk about what she'd gone through after being repeatedly raped, that kissing skills were not a concern. I promised myself I would not treat her any different then I had. I knew she wouldn't want pity. Nor would she want me treating her like she was fragile. I just wouldn't be as rough with her as I sometimes liked to be.

Anna's POV…

I moved so I could lay down across the bench seat, using Mark's thigh for my pillow. I had thought briefly about having a little fun, but decided it'd be best to just get to the house. I knew he was probably exhausted, and none of us adults would get much sleep tonight due to this move. I felt bad about it, like it was my fault. Even though it was Mark's decision to move everyone, in order to keep him from killing Michael. That had been wise, but we should of waited till morning. I couldn't sleep, so I just laid there with my eyes closed, every once in a while I could feel Mark's fingers in my hair.

I woke up in a soft bed, in a strange room. I panicked for a second, as instinct and memories took over.

"Anna?" Mark's voice broke the darkness and I came back to myself.

"Yeah?"

"You ok, I got the boys to sleep for you." he said, climbing on the bed so he could lay on his side facing me.

"I'm fine now. Had a blackout moment, all that talk earlier messed with my head. They weren't too much trouble were they?" I asked shifting enough to look up at him.

"They were fine, more worried about you. I let them watch me put you to bed, and promised Caylen I'd take good care of his mommy. Those boys really love you. They asked bout Michael, I told them not to worry. That I wouldn't let him hurt them or you. That seemed enough for them and they went back to sleep." he explained, as his fingers moved over my stomach. Reaching up, I ran a hand through his hair, and used it to pull his head down. So I could kiss him.

"Thank you." whispered against his lips.

A.N. The song is Bryan White's 'God Gave Me You'. Don't own it, though I have met him before. Hope y'all enjoy.. R&R plz and thank you, reviews make my day.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

Anna's POV…

I was exploring the downstairs, and came across a beautiful baby grand. It was in the den, which had to have been used as an office for Mark. Because the walls had pictures from various highlights of his career. One wall held a massive bookcase, and several plaques from past Wrestle Mania's. The two seat couch, and chair were black suede, probably cause Florida is to hot for leather. Another corner had a case of Harley and other motorcycle related miniatures. I wanted badly to play the piano.

"Hey." I jumped. Mark chuckled, and I turned beet red. I'd bet no one was allowed in here.

"Hey." I turned to face him. He leaned in the doorframe, hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"I'd wondered where you disappeared to, Sara said you were exploring. So I figured you'd end up in here eventually. It used to be my office, and it still serves as such sometimes." he said, confirming my hunch.

"I thought so. What's with the piano?" I asked, gesturing to the polished instrument.

"I bought it for Sara, she took lessons as a child, and we tried to get Abby into it but it didn't take. So when I moved out, it got put in here." he paused, probably lost in thought.

"It didn't for me either at first." I said it softly, tracing my fingers over the cover of the keyboard.

"You can play?" he asked, stepping into the room.

"Yeah. I started lessons at four. I quit for a bit, but started again a few months later and have ever since." I explained. He went to one of the plaques, and removed a key that must have been taped behind it. Without a word, he unlocked the cover, and opened it. I sat and tested the notes.

"Don't you need sheet music?" I just shook my head and launched into Bella's Lullaby from Twilight. I played it perfectly. One of the benefits of having perfect recall. By the time I finished, Sara, Connie and all the kids had come in to listen.

"I'll take requests." as I finished playing the lullaby. Over the next forty five minutes I played a wide array of songs, from the classical to the modern. The last song was Chopin's Piano Sonata in B flat. Also known as the funeral march. Once it was just Mark and I again, he perched beside me on the bench.

"Wow. That was cool." I blushed at his words. I knew I was in deep and sinking fast. Small things like him taking care of my kids, so I could sleep made me wonder if there could be more to this then a vacation fling. I wouldn't count on it, just in case. But I knew I was going to have one hell of a heart ache when I got home.

"Thanks. I haven't played a big upright in years. All I have at home is an electric keyboard. I have just one more song to play, then I should go help with dinner." I said softly. The song I wanted to play was always difficult for me, as it was the funeral song for my sister. I had waited till the crowd was gone, knowing I can't play 'Wind Beneath my Wings' without crying.

"Go ahead. I'll move back." and he did, moving to the plush chair. I closed my eyes, and drew a deep breath. I let it out slowly as the melody flowed effortlessly from my fingers. I even sang the words, softly as first but soon I was full out singing. This had been my therapy in the years since her death, the most traumatic event of my life to this day. As the song continued the memories of the funeral came to my minds' eye, undimmed after twenty three years. I felt the tears trail down my face, as the song came to a close. I felt the tears splash my fingers as the final chords faded, and I just sat there for a minute.

"Anna?" Mark's voice was soft.

"I'm sorry." I said, wiping the tears.

"Baby girl, don't be sorry. What is it? Talk to me." his voice was still soft, but he'd moved back to the bench.

"My sister, Kimberly died when I was three years old. That song was the one they played at the funeral. I had no idea at that point what death was, I thought she was sleeping, so I tried to wake her. It took my mom and aunt to get me away from the casket. I had to be taken into the other room, and calmed down. Then at the burial they had to hold me back, so I couldn't throw myself into the grave. I didn't understand why the sister I'd prayed for was being taken away. I blamed myself for years. Music was my therapy." I finished, no longer crying. That wound will never heal, but it's bearable now. Mark said nothing, and I hadn't expected him too, cause really what could he say.

Mark's POV…

Listening to Anna play the piano for everyone was a treat. I would've never guessed she could play, and without any sheet music. Then to hear her play what I knew was 'Wind Beneath my Wings' I could see the tears roll down her face. I had a feeling it had to do with the sisters' she'd mentioned. They'd died as infants, was as much as she'd said. So I was unprepared for what she said next.

I felt my heart break as she recounted the memories of the funeral of one sister. How at three years old, she learned one of life's hardest lessons. I'd pulled her into my lap as she talked, her voice soft, yet calm. Anna was definitely a strong woman, to have endured all she has and still be so caring.

I knew in that second I was in love with her. I wanted nothing more then to protect her from anymore hardships. I just had to figure out now, how to tell her. I put the thoughts aside for now. I still had two weeks before she was due to go home. I'd figure something out by then.

* * *

A.N. This was a hard chapter to write, due to the fact that Anna's memories of the funeral are actually my own. So plz R&R. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch.18

A Week Later…

Mark's POV…

Time had flown by. We got to the house early Monday morning. It had been a week, and I still hadn't found away to tell Anna how I felt about her. Currently she was asleep curled against me. At least I had thought she was, till her fingers moved, tracing the letters of the tattoo on my stomach.

"What's the matter?" her voice was soft, yet awake. I had no idea how to answer that, I couldn't say nothing cause she'd see right through it.

"I was just thinking about something Sara pointed out earlier." I answered, only half true, but Sara had reminded me while we cleaned up the kitchen. Anna had taken Abby back to the piano, as she wanted to hear Anna play more. Even though Sara had moved on, and was in a serious relationship. Even though I still lived here sometimes, this house was no longer home. I had felt it would be rude of me to bring someone else here.

"Which was?" she asked. Breaking me out of my thoughts and shifting so she could look up at me, without lifting her head.

"That you are the first woman I've ever brought here. In the four years since she and I split, I have never considered bringing someone else here." I explained. She was silent for a minute, and I thought she wasn't going to say anything.

"It's reasonable though. In bringing someone else here, it's sealing the fact that the life you had at one point is over. This house isn't home anymore. And that would be difficult for anyone." her reply was logical and instinctive, I was impressed. For a woman as blunt as Anna can be, I would've thought tact didn't come naturally.

"That's what Sara said. That I put off doing it, cause I didn't want to admit our marriage was over. Which at first I guess was true, but after awhile it was a respect thing. I didn't want to rub the fact I was seeing someone else, being intimate with another woman in Sara's face."

"Well that's understandable too. Everyone goes through a denial period, no matter how mutual the divorce." Anna sounded like she spoke from experience on that.

"How did Michael take the divorce?" I asked carefully.

"He was in jail. So it wasn't contested. I was awarded sole legal and physical custody of both kids. He has never had any visitation, nor has he filed for any. He pays child support on a semi consistent basis, but that's all. The kids don't acknowledge him at all. I noticed they paid you more mind then they did him." she answered. She seemed a bit sad about the kids not having much to do with the man responsible for them being here. And I too had noticed that both boys would listen to me if I asked them to do something. Zac had at one point asked me if it was ok for him to go play outside. I'd told him it was alright, and Michael had looked upset.

"I noticed that too. It upset Michael. I just don't get why they would." ok so the last bit wasn't exactly true. I had a rough idea.

"Cause they see you all the time. Granted it's on TV, but still they probably feel like they know you better because of that. The last time they saw him Cay was a newborn, and Zac was just over a year old, so they don't remember. You on the other hand, they've seen every week since they were babies, so of course they made the connection." her words confirmed what I'd already suspected.

"That's what I thought. Such sweet boys, Michael's really missing out, but that's his loss. He'll regret it when they're grown, and want nothing to do with him."

"My thoughts exactly. I'll bet any money he'll give up his rights to them as soon as he can. He's already done it with Nicolas. Gave him up, and Jim adopted him as soon as he and Connie married." now that had my interest. I wondered if one day I'd do the same. Adopt Zac and Caylen as mine, I already knew I could help Anna give them a better life. I pushed the idea away, I'd cross that bridge when I got there, if I got there at all.

"Oh well. They deserve better then they'll ever get from him. I can't imagine deliberately not being involved with my daughters. I don't even want to think about that, it hurts to much." I said, envisioning missing all the milestones of life.

"But your not missing things by choice, you miss them because you work. So stop with the guilt trip. Michael can't say that. He hasn't worked in months, yet he still stays away. Earlier in the den, you were all Abby could talk about. She told me how much she and Adrienne love you, how much they miss you when your gone. She told me that she knows why you leave and that you'd stay if you could. She's very intuitive for an eight year old." Anna yawned as she finished speaking.

"Is there any hope for us?" I asked, before I could think about it.

"You mean like a relationship?" I knew she wasn't really confused. Just pretending so I would claify.

"Yeah."

"I don't see why not. I'm up for giving us a chance if you are." she replied. Those words made me happier then I'd been in a long time.

"That's not all I'm up for." I said, rolling quickly so Anna was beneath me.

"So I see." she giggled, knowing already what I had in mind. We spent the rest of the night making love. I don't know yet what the future plans for us, but as long as we're together I'm a happy man.

* * *

A.N. This will be the last chapter. Up next is the epilogue, and then a sequel. Hope y'all enjoyed this as much as I did and please tune in to see what the future holds for Mark and Anna..


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue..

Anna's POV…

It's Monday night and I am at my Dad's. He missed the boys something awful in the time we were gone. Which doesn't surprise me, he's never been away from them for more then a day or two since Caylen was born. We'd lived with him till just recently. The boys were in the living room watching Raw, while Dad and I talked in the kitchen. Next week is the WWE draft.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mr. Mark's on TV!" Caylen came in screaming a few minutes later. I knew Mark was still on vacation, he had another couple of weeks before he was to return to Smackdown. I followed the excited three year old to the living room, and sure enough Mark, in his Undertaker persona was raising the arena lights with the gesture of his hands.

"So he is Caylen." I said watching with a smile, remembering the last time I'd seen Mark. He had told me he wouldn't be drafted, Vince had promised him a title shot. Caylen and Zac were intently watching the television, and cheering loudly. The match ended far too soon for my taste, and Taker was victorious, as I'd known he would be.

I'd told my Dad few details about meeting Mark. He had no idea I was talking about the Undertaker as he didn't know his real name. We were talking about how much the boys enjoyed the trip when my phone rang. I had a feeling I knew who it would be, he called every day. Sure enough the caller ID said M.

"Hey baby."

"You sound happy, Baby girl." he replied, chuckling.

"I am. I just watched my baby kick ass." I said, smiling like an idiot. My Dad looked at me with a puzzled look.

"So am I to guess that you liked what you saw?" he was laughing now.

"Uh huh. That ought to teach the idiot to run his mouth. I can imagine he probably didn't think he'd get you."

"No he didn't. No one knew I was there. It was a one time deal though, since all the Raw stars were stuck in Ireland. They should be back next week, so I won't make another appearance unless Vince calls me." he explained. Though I'd figured as much.

"So what are your plans for the week?"

"Not much, I'm taking my Mom out Thursday for her birthday. Why?" I had a feeling I knew what he was thinking."I have till next week off. Then I have some house shows to do, to get me ready for my return to Smack Down. I would like to come spend the week with you, if you want." those words confirmed exactly what I'd thought. I'd been prepared for this to end when I came home, but Mark and I talked and decided to give being together a shot.

"Well of course I want. I miss you something awful." I confessed, knowing it was true. Even though it had only been two days, I found myself missing him more then I'd thought possible. It was odd sleeping in a big bed alone.

"Really. Well I'm in Jersey now, about to go to bed. I'll arrange for the earliest flight I can get when I get off the phone with you. Would you want to come and get me from the airport, or should I rent a car?" he asked.

"I'll come and get you. I have two cars, so if you need one for something. I'll leave you the keys. Tuesday I have an office meeting but that will only take about two hours." I explain, while my Dad is still waiting for me to get off the phone. I hear another voice on Mark's end, and a muffled 'get lost McIntyre' before he replies. I laugh I can't help it. I hope for Mark's sake Drew isn't being a dick.

"Ok. What's so funny?" he asks, unaware of the fact I heard what he told Drew, who is now whining about something.

"I heard you tell Drew to get lost. I take it your stuck sharing a room with him?"

"Yeah. He's my travel buddy, mostly so I can keep him out of trouble. Which isn't really as easy as it sounds." he says, and I can hear muffled protests.

"Well I'll let you go now, so I can get the kids home and to bed. Call me when you have your flight time so I know when I have to head out. It takes little over an hour for me to get to the airport from here."

"Alright, I'll call you when I get up, so you'll have plenty of time. See you tomorrow baby girl."

"Good night babe." I answer and hang up. Turning to face the questions I know my Dad has for me.

"So who was that?" he asks.

"The guy I told you about. He wants to come see me, so I'll bring the kids by in the morning." I explained as I packed the kids into the car. I was deliberately not telling Dad anymore, since he tends to form judgments before he really knows who he is judging.

"Alright, keep your secrets. I'll see you tomorrow then, just call first. Goodbye boys." he says as he leans in, giving each grandson a kiss. I wave as we drive away.

* * *

A.N. I'll leave it here, so the sequel can start. Hope y'all enjoyed it. I know I loved every minute of writing it, so Thank you to all who review and tune in shortly for the sequel.


End file.
